


Название моего любимого крепкого напитка — твоё имя

by Strange_Criterion



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Humor, Matriarchy, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex on the Beach, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Criterion/pseuds/Strange_Criterion
Summary: После великого поражения в битве с осмелевшими и заявляющими направо и налево о своих жизненных правах людей подземелий, флотилия зверо-людей оказалась разгромлена. Двое начальников большого флота - госпожа Вторая генерал Сприального короля Адине, и её подопечный, молодой офицер Вирал волей судьбы оказались выброшены на берег ближайшего необитаемого пляжа. Как они будут справляться с сюрпризами обстоятельств, уготованными им на нём? И смогут ли при плясках зверских гормонов правильно открыться друг другу в своих чувствах, если вообще сумеют это сделать?





	Название моего любимого крепкого напитка — твоё имя

Треки для фанфика:  
1) **Duck Sauce — Big Bad Wolf (Gesaffelstein Remix)** (с момента пробуждения Вирала до оживления им его госпожи)  
2) **I Am Legion — Stresses, Part I** (с момента пробуждения Изящной Адине до неудачной попытки Вирала ей помочь без должной квалифицикации)  
3) **Tiga — Overtime** (во время совместных объятий до конца событий их ночи любви)  
4) **I Am Legion — Foil (Instrumental)** (утренний эпизод фанфика)  
  
\---  
  


**Спойлер: секс на пляже**

  
Пасть Вирала — зверо-человека, недавно побывавшего на довольно горячей точке, причём посреди бескрайнего океана, и активно участвовавшего в очередном глобальном сражении… была полна песка. Его оказалось столько много внутри его пищевой полости, что будто бы он съел его на обед, как обычную порцию. Как только очнулся не пойми где, через пару секунд низвергнул песок и вдоволь откашлялся. Очевидно, следом Вирал захотел как следует промочить горло солёной водой, чтобы смыть оставшиеся частицы. И, только собравшись сделать это, прочувствовал резкие боли от серий ударов по его уникальному телу, которые он заработал в том бою. От сильных судорог, вызванных холодным ветром и насквозь промокшей военной формы, слёг на месте.  
  
Гибрид человека и животного, не думая покидать грешный мир сегодня, таки смог через некоторое время набраться достаточно сил. Для того, чтобы поднять голову к небу и раскрыть глаза, при этом совершенно не боясь яркости лучей уходящего солнца. Всё ещё одетая на нём форма, как Вирал и предполагал, была сильно истерзана и насквозь промокла. Разорванные участки одежды невольно «позволяли» морскому ветру сильно обдувать его мокрую плоть. Похоже, он пробыл в воде довольно долгое время, будучи находясь в отключке до того, как понял, что попал сюда. Благо, жабры в таких острых ситуациях оказывают молодому офицеру «квадратно-спирального» полка зверо-людей довольно хорошую службу. Сегодня они его выручили.  
  
Вирал, дрожа от холода и не находя в себе сил подняться, перебарывал себя. Напоминал себе о своём происхождении и кому, а также ради чего он служит. Не впервой такие жуткие встряски. Для коллег по военным бравадам это даже не цветочки, судя по их рассказам и подвигам, которые офицеру довелось видеть вживую… и всё сильнее проникаться глубочайшей гордости, что он ведёт масштабные битвы вместе с ними. Несмотря на подтверждённые догадки насчёт того, что это место — пляж, зверо-человек не мог сразу вспомнить, на какой местности очутился. После битвы с этими ничтожными землянами, возомнившими о себе невесть что, да последнее время упирающимися слишком упрямо и грубо… мысли путались, как распущенный и ненароком завязывающийся узлами клубок, который пытаешься запутать заново в исходное состояние.  
  
Всё произошедшее зверо-парень всё-таки начал вспоминать детально, когда сумел полностью прийти в себя и сфокусировать зрение до нормального уровня. Он вспомнил события, когда паривший над океаном гравитационный корабль потерпел крушение, уходя под водные просторы. Пока большой взвод из отвязных солдат, где именно он был вторым командиром, первоочерёдно пытался вывести из строя огромного, отражающего спиральные пули ганмена, управляемого противником. Большой отряд пытался остановить его, нанося удары из пушек, подпитываемых отрицательной спиральной энергией, между тем пробуя «разобрать» на запчасти ионным магнитом. Позднее Вирал стал вспоминать поочерёдные залпы больших взрывов вокруг их наземной флотилии, из-за шума которых у любого могло заложить уши.  
  
От такого пламенного, наглого приёма… кажется, Камины… и его, можно сказать, последователей злоба у офицера только усиливалась даже после того, как на сегодня всё, вероятно, закончилось. Ещё больше Вирал злился, когда не мог вспомнить, победил ли этого, по своему скромному мнению, больно высокомерного и напористого человека. Которому, на удивление, чужда жажда абсолютной власти и лишней крови, по справедливой гуманности никогда не должной называться лишней. От воспоминаний об этом смелом молодом человеке с почти что благими намерениями, но всё же дикими и настойчивыми способами их достижения Вирала воротило от отвращения. Хотя он и сам понимал, что сейчас в его мозгу эмоции устроили борьбу противоречий и логики. Оттого стал испытывать к Камине больше уважения, чем раньше. Тем более, когда вспомнил, что его не стало. Когда вспомнил, что сам оказался причиной его гибели.  
  
Во всяком случае теперь изрядно потрёпанный зверо-человек даже смог краем глаз увидеть, что после битвы корабль действительно стал погружаться в воду. Всё ещё погружался даже тогда, когда он понял, что волею волн оказался на противоположной стороне. Но сил встать и присмотреться получше у него по-прежнему не было. Отчего совсем закрыл глаза от давящей вниз беспомощности и ушёл в свободный полёт сознания.  
  
Неужели вся команда противника… вся эта в их-то условиях непонятно каким образом на чистом энтузиазме и воле к жизни образовавшаяся, с позволения сказать, «армия» людишек ушла вместе с этим чёртовым не сказать что судном под воду? Но ведь и вместе с его армией… его частью жизни… гордостью за свой род, пусть он искусственно созданный. А ведь люди были полны надежды и желания отомстить за своего павшего товарища, безрассудного и с больно горячей головой. Но в итоге, после поражения, громадный океан стал их «пожирать»… Потому что и те, и другие словно обезумели от мести, разгорающейся так легко и стремительно. Вирал рассмеялся с неподходящим для злорадства тоном. Каким-то горьким и неудовлетворённым вместо маниакально довольного и обычно очень громкого. Ибо сразу понял, что люди даже после такой потери так просто не отвяжутся и не спрячутся под землю, из которой посмели выползти очень давно, возомнив себя имеющими права на социальное равенство. Через несколько секунд велел сам себе заткнуться, полностью осознав, что и среди его соотечественников канувших тоже очень много. Стал пугаться самого себя, что сейчас натягивает печаль и жалость на своём лице, когда ситуация требовала совсем обратного.  
  
Ему не принесла утешения нынешняя победа над смертным врагом. В конце концов людей это может только подстегнуть на новые самоубийственные подвиги за стойкое нежелание более падать ниц перед Спиральным королём, а именно: вообще не высовываться из земной коры, проживая там свои скоротечные жалкие жизни. Месть — невероятно мощный стимул, бесперебойный двигатель… если не дать ей вовремя остыть, что порой невозможно. Однако «каста» из четырёх великих генералов, часть их, способствовала невозможности утоления этого очень разрушительного чувства хотя бы на долгий период времени. Ныне Вирал стал даже горд за людей, ранее не видя в них настолько сильной силы воли прорываться через тернии к звёздам… хоть и никогда не собирался уступать им по сугубо личным причинам. В битве были видны их намерения покончить с искусственно созданным зверо-людьми, где силы между одной и второй стороной были совершенно неравны без роботов-ганменов в пользу первых. Офицер, назначенный на такую высокую должность среди прочих слуг своим хозяином — первым генералом Тимируфом, погибшим в этом побоище — начал понимать, что теперь и люди, при умелом пользовании спиральной энергией, могут дать Спиральному королю Лоргеному отпор, обязанный хоть как-нибудь быть запечатлённым на любое из цифровых устройств.  
  
Ибо если это неравное сражение о чём-либо и свидетельствовало в его понимании — так это о её бесполезности. Бесполезности что-либо доказывать такими жертвами.  
  
От всего произошедшего, которое нещадно плавило изнутри, ему так хотелось лечь на мокрый участок прибоя, чтобы недолго почувствовать себя смытым с этой земли в лучшие миры, о которых он порой слышал. Не только о рае, куда путь, вероятно, ему заказан. Что и вздумал сделать, чувствуя достаточно холода от воды, чтобы поёжиться. Голова зверо-человека опустилась, руки с когтями начали дрожать. Не говоря уже о подрагивании губ. Был ли смысл в сегодняшнем дне? В дне, когда он снова примерял на себя почётную офицерскую роль и произошла настолько масштабная заварушка? Пожалуй, да… но в том случае, если Спиральный король будет доволен исходом даже после известий о стольких своих потерях. Или же Вирал зря переживает, вероятно, придумывая всю эту нагнетающую прикрывающуюся навязчивыми предположениями ересь из-за сильного стресса. А на самом ли деле всё так трагично? Хоть и кадры в памяти об этих разрушениях именно на первоначальные выводы и напрашивались.  
  
Приоткрыв веки так, чтобы в глаза попадало меньше прибрежной воды, которая покрывала его с пят до головы, и смотря немного вниз, Вирал всё глядел на то, как сильно намокший шарф, весь грязный от песка, свисал на нём… будто сопля. Верно, пусть и медленно, ярость и решительность стали возвращаться к его звериному нутру. А человечий ум начал усиленно обдумывать, как наконец заставить себя встать и продумать дальнейшие действия. Нет, смысл в этой борьбе всё же был. Честь и достоинство могли быть возвращены полку короля — тем, кто сражался за него сегодня. Но не только поэтому. Вирал счёл сам для себя, что не имел права просто вот так сдохнуть после того, что люди однажды сделали с его семьей, спустя достаточно большой промежуток времени.  
  
Итак, он наклонился к ногам. На собственные удивление с испугом еле смог встать и немного пройтись. По пути ему довелось споткнуться несколько раз. Но, сумев скоординировать движения, зверо-человек таки смог устоять на ногах и побрёл на осмотр, вроде бы, необитаемого периметра, в котором оказался не по своей воле. Но почти сразу же заметил смешение холодных тонов цвета. Это не могло ему не полюбопытствовать после кошмарной схватки. Может, он всё ещё рассчитывал на свои силы и в любом случае молниеносно подавить угрозу… смотря какого она размера. Думая, что может напороться просто на большой кусок металлолома, Вирал всё продолжал идти к нему, не желая казаться беспечным даже самому себе. Но как только подошёл и увидел то, что было омыто прибрежной волной секунду назад… очень удивился. И даже был несколько сражён находкой, лицо которой почти скрыто за её густыми тёмно-синими волосами. Отчего упал на колени и, испустив мужские слёзы, встал на четвереньки, смотря на неё. Рассчитывая, что она жива. И коря себя за то, что сейчас, оцепеневший, стоит как скрюченный столб и ревёт, как девчонка вместо того, чтобы быстро ей помочь.  
  
— Адине! О, Адине… О, госпожа, не может быть… это вы!  
  
Тут же прилив силы и логика резко заставили его собраться и вытащить женщину-скорпиона из воды, во избежание удушения ей. Вирала очень бесила мысль, что вторая генерал могла пролежать под океаническим напором довольно долго. И только искусственное создание, где гибрид обладает человеческим разумом и пользуется приёмами животного к приспособлению во всех средах, увеличивало как ей, так и прочим подчинённым творениям Лоргенома шансы выживания на двести процентов. Но офицер не видел в этом утверждении никакого оправдания тому, что случилось с прекрасной Адине сейчас. Дойдя до сухого, он осторожно перевернул её на спину, а после начал оказывать первую помощь, соединив пальцы человечьих ладоней и сделав резкий массаж грудной клетки. Вирал даже и не думал о сильном искушении завести пальцы за саму великолепную, пышную грудь и обласкать её этими же жизнеспасающими пальцами, как какой-то нажравшийся крепкого пойла похотливый мужлан, пока та находилась в бессознательном состоянии. Открыл её рот и приложился губами к её даже в таких условиях алым манящим губам с целью вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха в её лёгкие.  
  
Изящная Адине, несмотря на свою излишне чертовскую привлекательность, была и оставалась печально известна как среди людей, так и скрещенных существ, как она сама. Долгие, долгие годы она с превеликим упоением терроризировала всяческие людские корабли, будь то по морю или летающие… излюбленными мишенями искусной сексуальной разбойницы были всё же первые. И, разбрасывая свой фантастический потенциал не только на подобные мелочи, также грабила приморские поселения. Ведь любому известно, что для пирата… тем более настолько беспощадного, как Адине, к которым она также принадлежала помимо воинского звания… это самый что ни на есть лакомый кусок, говорящий о беспечности людей, посмевших расположиться именно там. Что означало бы выйти из земельного сумрака под палящее солнце.  
  
Вторая генерал, довольная как ребёнок, упиваясь собственной слюной властной женщины в пасти… и, между делом, крепким и ярко-красным, как свежая кровь, вином… с наслаждением грабила подобные местности, похищая оружие и предметы снабжения. Людишек же она оставляла ни с чем и порой с «голой задницей», тем самым без намёков требуя или вынуждая к «существованию» под землёй. Хоть и нередко убивала тех, кто переходил ей дорогу и смело выступал перед ней будь то в сражениях или по пути к свершению её самоуправства. Изящным также можно назвать само предположение, что Изящная Адине предпочитает быть в горячих «отношениях» с океаном, чем с мужчинами, кем бы они ни были. Оттого и не забирала именно их себе в плотское рабство, а также среди зверо-людей были чисто деловые или дружеские отношения. А то и просто игнор, пусть и от такой жгучей персоны выглядевший очень величественно, если не упоминать о её весьма серьёзной сосредоточенности на службе Спиральному королю. Подводя итоги, стоит подтвердить, что она очень и очень любит безграничные воды. Особенно буйные, поскольку часто проверяет, может ли обуздывать их или воспользоваться ими в своих диких и грязных целях. Также была горда и довольна своим экипажем, в особенности парочкой универсальных ганменов, которые выглядели и двигались как раз под стать её темпераменту. И по её стати тоже.  
  
Однако в этот раз океан сам стал беспринципным «наездником» для жестокой красавицы-скорпионши и сумел «поиметь» её очень грубо. В сегодняшней противоречивой для устоявшихся устоев демонически красивой генерала битве с людьми она не сумела справиться с его шквальным напором. Что тут говорить о синхронности действий… И оказалась будто выброшенной им, как бесполезная старая шалава, на краю борта.  
  
Если говорить о Вирале, то впервые он встретил Адине во времена своих странствий. У обширной таверны с яркой, режущей чувствительные глаза вывеской. Будучи лишившаяся своего экипажа и ценных записей по разработке либо нахождении редких «цикличных» ганменов, буквально сгоревшего под натиском специального радикального батальона людей, она, сдерживая свою сильную ярость от случившегося как могла, принимала в этом заведении тех, кто будет готов пойти за ней и вступить в её ряды. Позднее, зверо-парень видел явную тягу Изящной к «океану», отчего она теряла голову и нередко распускала тех, кого собирала для своих военных нужд долгие годы, отдавая в подчинение генералу Тимируфу, её давнему другу. Однако с Виралом Адине никогда и не думала разлучаться. Вероятно, за его привлекательную для молокососа рожу, по её воле уже напялившего погоны.  
  
Каким бы непредсказуемым ни был её скверный и оттого притягательный… благодаря внешности добавлявший больше жгучей перчинки её натуре, характер, она стала первой, кто внимательно слушал его бредни о справедливости. Нужным тоном звучавшие, как смелые и слегка сумасшедшие идеи о противостоянии человечеству, выходящие за рамки гуманности. Идеи, включавшие в себя его уничтожение желательно с одного раза. Эта чудная женщина с большущим скорпионьим хвостом стала первой, с кем Вирал поделился о своём родстве, об утрате собственной семьи. Целью нынешнего офицера, у которого на счету дорогая ему жизнь, за время его похождений — найти того, кто стал бы ему напарником, подчинённым или смог бы командовать им. О людях не могло быть и речи. Что же до них самих, то… Вирала и Изящную Адине связывали именно глубокие, платонические отношения, что полностью устраивало их обоих. Несмотря на то, что она была достаточно старше его. И для своих лет выглядит очень сочно… они построены на взаимном уважении и чести.  
  
Но зверо-парень не мог рассчитывать на везения вечно. Даже он считал, что было бы глупо полагаться на них каждый раз, когда случается нечто граничащее между жизнью и смертью, порой переступающее за второе. Пусть и «ремесло» подбивало на такие происшествия слишком часто. Глаза от слёз становились слишком расплывчатыми, его руки — слишком слабыми, чтобы держать ими что-нибудь. Дыхание Вирала внутрь полости скорпионши было совсем неравномерным и обрывистым. Он абсолютно не желал терять ещё и её… его очаровательную богиню войны, когда-то смилостивившуюся над ним. Ибо тогда всерьёз потерял бы смысл в своей тяжёлой жизни.  
  
Похоже, обошлось. Судороги стали сводить тело Адине, отчего она рефлекторно выгнулась и согнулась, чуть затрещав хвостом с большим жалом. Теперь у Вирала не осталось сомнений, что его обожаемая госпожа жива, когда она, выплеснув изо рта воду, открыла единственный целый глаз. Случайно отпрянув от удивления на полметра, офицер, придя в себя, быстро подошёл к ней обратно, чтобы помочь с выходом воды из лёгких и зверского желудка. Адине протяжно застонала от болевых ощущений и прохлады в горле, безвольно лежа на песке. Пока что не в состоянии управлять своим телом, но имея возможность дышать и откашливаться от оставшейся воды.  
  
— Госпожа Адине! Вы очнулись, слава Спиральному королю…  
  


***

_I Need Your Body, I'm in Ecstasy.  
I Need Your Body, Baby. Can't You See?_

  
Зверо-человек рискнул прикоснуться к сильно взмокшей чёлке госпожи своей мечты, чтобы отвести волосы от её лица для свободных вдоха и выдоха. Как только он почти сделал это, её глаз нервно дёрнулся. Её малиновый, с рубиновым блеском зрачок стал поворачиваться в сторону того, кто посмел прикоснуться к ней и целовать в рот. Причём, без тени страха и слабости. Немерено зоркий глаз, где смешались пристальность взгляда скорпиона и широкий обзор человека, активно задвигался. Несмотря на провисшие от влаги веки, слёзы от сильного кашля и будто набравшие в весе в три раза ресницы.  
  
Окончательно плюнув на инстинкт самосохранения и годы успешно выстроенных доверительных отношений, Вирал крепко обнял выжившую. Начал поглаживать её голову, чтобы распустить запутавшиеся волосы. Позволил себе засмеяться после пережитого стресса, между тем несвязно бормоча слова радости за свою госпожу. Через некоторое время Адине сумела собраться и оперлась левой рукой об землю, пытаясь привстать. Чем глубже «закапывала» свои острые, накрашенные ногти, чтобы подняться — тем сильнее вспышки боли себя проявляли. Сумев поднять верхнюю часть своего скрещенного тела, Изящная наконец остановилась, чтобы перевести дух. И, завидев его, вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
  
— Какого, блин, хрена. Эй, хорош меня обнимать, кретин! Мне дышать нечем! Кажется, блять… моя чёртова рука сломана. Хоть отрезай за ненадобностью.  
  
— Ой-ой, простите меня, госпожа Адине… Я перестарался.  
  
Вирал, опомнившись, сразу же отпустил скорпионшу. И, чтобы не смотреть, как баран на запертые ворота, пытался обхаживать её пострадавшую руку. Предплечье действительно было смещено и даже чуть закручено под неестественным углом, истекая кровью.  
  
— Вы в состоянии двигаться?  
  
Пока он вспоминал, что можно сделать в таком серьёзном случае, Изящная в надежде спросила его:  
  
— Вирал… м-м-х, ты можешь перевязать руку?  
  
Заметив его кивок, вторая генерал пыталась подняться ещё выше для большего удобства своего верного подчинённого, отчего из-за жуткой боли у неё плохо получалось сдерживать поток в каком-то смысле даже поэтических трёхэтажых ругательств. Тем временем, Вирал, ничуть не смущаясь её довольно грубых выражений в рифму, снял шарф и обмотал им её тело. Стараясь не касаться груди, за что мог быть избит ещё сильнее, чем она сейчас, он старательно обматывал её руку своеобразным слингом. Боль от ран скорпионши и не думала утихать, отчего она всё ещё кричала на него и от порывов новых вспышек «угрожала» своим жалом на хвосте его гениталиям, которым могло бы здорово достаться.  
  
— Тише, тише… госпожа, почти готово… Теперь вам лучше?  
  
Адине, перетерпев последние болевые ощущения, стиснула челюсть как смогла, чтобы успокоиться. Следом она кивнула Виралу. А тот всё не хотел «стирать» улыбку со своего звериного лица, искренне радуясь, что и в этот раз везение сработало.  
  
— Вы не умерли… как же я рад за вас!  
  
Следовало признать, что другой реакции офицер от своей госпожи ожидать не мог. Во всяком случае потому, что ей претило раскрываться истинными чувствами из-за военно-разбойнического характера деятельности. Но, вполне может, из-за закалённого, будто постоянно плавящегося в огне или кипящего от чужой крови… Ему нравилось видеть, как она фыркает на его сантименты.  
  
— Хе, дурачок ты этакий… очевидно, что нет. Такой мелочной битвой меня не раздавишь. Мы выиграли?  
  
Жаждя узнать о результатах и успехах своего Вирала, Адине стала смотреть на него пристально. Он же, не особо желая говорить ей о плохих или невнятных новостях, всё же выдал как есть:  
  
— На самом деле спорно, госпожа Адине. Ведь Дайганзан тоже врезался в море. Вам с полком удалось вынуть его главные двигатели и разрушить до основания.  
  
Изящная вроде бы и ожидала услышать подобное, поскольку это заявление означало половину успеха подавления восстания на Средиземном море… но была в этом доля досады по личным причинам.  
  
— Да, это на самом деле херово… великолепный был ганмен. Пусть он и был в руках этих обезьяньих убийц. Ты «пригвоздил» того ублюдка-организатора? Он получил за свою дерзость и ярость по заслугам?  
  
— Эх, совсем не хочется вас расстраивать, но, к сожалению, я не помню точно. Вероятно, что перерезал ему глотку, отомстив за генерала Тимируфа.  
  
После этих слов Адине вовсю забыла о своём тайном желании обладать мощным ганменом, похвалив своего верного подданного за решительность в действиях.  
  
— Потрясающе, хороший Вирал… Тими был славным воином, и его потерю не сможет восполнить никто, чтоб этих тварей земных. Как и всех тех, кто погиб сегодня, очень жаль их. Но, может, и у того парня было большое преимущество в силе обычной и силе убеждения, что его и затормозило в битве.  
  
Слушая её, Вирал, не сумевший определить сразу, действительно ли видна её скорбь по солдатам… или же разочарование от того, что они всё-таки не победили людей, с пустым намёком на их конечную слабость, недостаточную силу даже после подъёма духа, пытался скрыть своё замешательство от произошедшего, переводя взгляд на свою грудь, чтобы наконец проверить на наличие повреждений и себя. Мало ли, он не чувствует подобной боли из-за того, что у него что-либо могло быть парализовано… Нет, поперечный разрез на ней сильно саднил и изрядно запачкал его порванный на лоскуты военный мундир кровью. Песок да солёная вода наконец вызвали реакцию у раны, и Вирал теперь сам пытался заглушить свой крик боли, которую он до этого не чувствовал из-за потрясения.  
  
— Да, вы правы. С нами могло быть куда хуже.  
  
Зверо-парень прошипел эти слова сквозь зубы, после сильного воздействия соли от воды на рану. Всё же она была неглубокой, ранее имели место быть более растяжённые, глубокие и незавидные.  
  
— Так, мой милый непослушный безродный малыш, совсем скоро будет темно. И мне не хочется искать цивилизацию посреди ночи. В итоге напоремся на диких чёрных аборигенов, которых и убивать-то неинтересно. Так что… ты уже догадался. Мы разобьём лагерь.  
  
Виралу лишь оставалось в очередной раз согласиться с ней, понимая, что это необходимо. Тем более в тех словах прозвучал тон с намёком на то, что это приказ. Не просьба. Чаще всего было именно так, потому он привык к этому.  
  
— Ваша воля, госпожа. И вам действительно нужно отдохнуть, я попытаюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы позаботиться о вас.  
  
Пока говорил, еле улыбался Адине. Пока видел её хитрое, возможно и в постели хищное, довольное лицо… Всё ещё испытывая восторг за неё и желая защищать от любой опасности. Пусть в итоге часто выходило наоборот. Не сказать, что случаи, подобные этому, случались часто, но он был искренне рад тому, что сейчас мог индивидуально показать свою готовность сделать всё ради своей любимой госпожи. Которая, хоть и сильная да раскрепощённая в резких высказываниях и действиях, но могла понять его лучше других.  
  
Начав приготовления, Вирал, прихрамывая, доставал как можно больше сучьев и палок для разведения огня, рассчитывая на то, что он будет гореть как можно дольше. И в итоге, когда потухнет, от погоды будет тепло им обоим, благо сама она была вполне приемлемой, чтобы заснуть даже без покрывала. Но из-за ныне разгулявшегося сильного ветра разжигание костра с первого раза не получалось. А если и выходило, то было слишком слабым, чтобы быстро согреться. Оттого они стали дрожать сильнее, чем раньше, поскольку с каждым часом погодная температура понижалась. И без того мокрые военные формы, казалось, становились невыносимыми для носки из-за пронизывающего холода. С каждой минутой наступления позднего вечера это не просто казалось, а ощущалось всё более явно. Офицер и преданный своей генералу подчинённый из личного опыта знал, что мокрая одежда и ветряной холод — очень плохая, во всяком случае, неприятная комбинация. Нельзя допустить, чтобы из-за капризов погоды, будто намеренно понижающей температуру воздуха, они заработали бронхит со всеми серьёзными вытекающими и полегли прямо здесь, на пляже. Тем более после славной битвы.  
  
Ибо настоящие воины возвращаются к своим правителям самостоятельно, тем доказывая железную преданность республике, за которую идут под свинцовые дожди.  
  
Хоть Вирал и понимал, что Изящная Адине — совсем не дура, и знает, как и каково жить и выживать в полевых условиях… он посчитал, что не имеет права промолчать о том, что они вправду могут подхватить тяжёлую болезнь, если что-нибудь не сделают. Прежде всего необходимо повесить одежду сушиться. Благо, что огонь начал разгораться сильнее и уже был другой разговор о том, что их тела всё-таки могут согреться. Но это — бессмысленная трата природного ресурса, если они и дальше будут одеты в сильно промокшие шмотки. Зверо-человек убеждал себя в том, что снятие одежды — вопрос выживания, а не растления… или же смущения из-за гендерных признаков. Ведь эти стоящие друг друга двое, вероятнее всего, были и остаются одними из самых впечатляющих типажей «из крайности в крайность».  
  
— М-м-мы… Госпожа Адине, мы можем подхватить что-то куда сильнее человеческой простуды. То, что может здорово подкосить и нас, приближая к летальному исходу, несмотря на наше с вами врождённое бессмертие. О, достопочтенная госпожа, нам нужно развесить нашу одежду, чтобы высохнуть самим и дать высохнуть ей. Иначе действительно заболеем и не сможем выбраться с этого острова.  
  


_You Got Me Working for It, Day and Night.  
You Got Me Working for It, Overtime._

  
Офицер, теперь без своего погибшего войска, хоть и говорил всё это свободно, но не мог подвести к властной роскошной женщине взгляд. Почему-то предполагая, что сейчас она посмотрит на него, как на недалёкого идиота, у которого в голове нет места храбрости… и вообще мозгам в широком понимании, раз косвенно предлагает женщине полностью раздеться. Яйца, оказалось, в наличии. Оттого он напрягся, едва завидев движение её скорпионьего хвоста, рассчитывая, что стервозная, и оттого довольно чувственная Адине, вмажет ему по его роже за глупые мысли. Но она же, как только услышала и пришла к выводу, планировала отнюдь не неуместное членовредительство, спокойно проговорив следующее:  
  
— Ты первый, Вирал. Ты правильно рассуждаешь, и это твоя идея.  
  
Опять же, могло быть всякое неприятное, но не сейчас. Облегчение не заставило себя ждать, и он стал торопливо снимать мундир, дёргая его за молнию. Пытался без неприятных ощущений отлепить его от грудной раны, что практически получилось. Сняв верхнюю форму и отложив порванную рубашку, он обнажил перед женщиной ровные плечи и плотный, покрытый шрамами многочисленных войн и случавшихся провинностей торс, хотя на спине их было побольше. Что заставило её таки по чисто женской натуре едва слышимо промурлыкать и вынудить его смутиться. Остыв, Вирал наконец заметил, что был босой на одну ногу, и снял уцелевший ботинок, дав воде вытечь из него после того, как перевернул его. Теперь настала очередь броских штанов, ныне больше похожих на половые тряпки. Зверо-парень бросил на песок и их тоже, оставшись в одних трусах смешанного красно-золотистого цвета с контурами, которые напоминают ядерные «грибы» вблизи. Всё ещё убеждаясь, что ничего не выйдет за дружественные рамки отношений, он, унимавший покраснение, посмотрел на свою обворожительную спутницу, всё ещё сидевшую на песке и на данный момент удовлетворённую его вкусом в выборе нижнего белья.  
  
— Теперь вы.  
  
Без доли сомнения вначале посмотрев на него, затем на свою травму плеча, Адине захотела довериться Виралу и в такой ответственный момент. Воображая себе, что он — такой послушный, преданный и до милоты правильный для своих. Но тем временем понимала, что если бы раздевалась сама, то вернула бы жутко неприятные болевые ощущения и с каждым движением увеличивала бы их себе. Сумев встать на колени, Изящная скорпионша чуть пододвинулась в сторону своего скорее почётного «раба», чем напарника. И посмотрела ему в глаза, водя бровью. И тем самым желала знать, насколько он будет хорош в ухаживании за успешной на узаконенные убийства дамой.  
  
— Прошу, раздень меня сам. Мне по-прежнему больно от этой проклятой травмы.  
  
Было до безумия приятно это слышать. И в то же время довольно неловко. Подойдя к сногсшибательному телу Адине, одетому в свободное тёмно-малиновое платье с пикантным вырезом, с сильно испачканным песком воротником из меха и узорами лепестков сакуры, Вирал присел на колени и думал, с чего бы начать…  
  
Конечно же, с желанного низа! Она всё поймёт и поддастся! Оттого интимная эротика между ними закрутится махом и они не успеют ничего понять! Но отсутствие возможности читать мысли портило всю малину, хоть такое автоматически лишало права на личную жизнь. Второй генералу было забавно представлять, чем в это время занята голова у её стеснительного подчинённого. Который так осторожно ведёт себя с ней не просто так, но потому что считает честью служить с ней и идти бок о бок в ещё те горящие пекла. Тем самым пододвигая романтические чувства «пылиться» в дальний угол, ибо они мешали сосредоточиваться им обоим перед составлением блестящих планов и новыми сражениями. Но вот она посчитала, что ей будет особенно приятно, когда она удивит его своим пикантным сюрпризом, созданным волей случая. В конце-концов ей надоели его томления над выбором, и она сказала ему прямо:  
  
— Ну, давай, не стесняйся, Вирал. Я таки отморозила свою шикарную задницу, что почти её не чувствую. И хвост тоже меня пока не полностью слушается.  
  
Закусив нижнюю губу так, будто не евши неделю, Вирал потянулся пальцами к молнии верхней части платья и расстегнул без комплексов. Осторожно проскользнул под обмотанным участком руки, чтобы не задеть её. Вот, хорошо подчёркивающие её соблазнительный вид ключицы и начавшее спадать декольте предстали перед его взором, отчего ему становилось дурно, но очень сладко внутри. Отчего он на миг потерял контроль, уже шебурша пальцами по кнопкам крепления и не решаясь идти дальше.  
  
— Фэ-э-э, ты — бестолковый ловелас и ухажёр, дальше я сама.  
  
Наигранно профырчав от неудовлетворения заботой по раздеванию в целях безопасности здоровья, она смяла открытую сторону верхней части своего платья неповреждённой рукой. И порвала её, как клочок бумаги. Нетерпеливо пытаясь снять её с себя, между тем обходя слинг, сделанный из шарфа офицера.  
  
Он едва не поперхнулся, завидев и залюбовавшись конечным результатом освобождения от пут части одежды. Но ему казалось, что он вот-вот словит удушье и сейчас задохнётся. Ибо на Изящной Адине не было лифичка. Вирал готов был поклясться, что не видел никаких зрелищ красивее этих намокших… и оттого переливающихся водным блеском больших, упругих и ровных грудей. Вернее, это стало одной из самых прекрасных вещей, случавшихся с ним за всю жизнь. Он в своих временами пошлых снах, когда яро мечтал прижать свою госпожу к чистому полу и запачкать его кое-чем нехорошим, с запашком… мечтал увидеть их неприкрытыми — случайно или специально, как сейчас представляя эти сладкие очертания. Однако никогда не забывал о своих дорогих почивших жене и дочери, вспоминая их чаще, чем об этих гормональных глупостях. Не смел допустить забвения о них в своём «половинчатом» сердце.  
  
Бургундская татуировка излюбленного красного цвета, обводившая почти всё её классное туловище, включая стройную и мускулистую правую ногу, неспроста была изображена на теле женщины, говоря о её авторитетном звании в узких кругах. Она служила хорошим контуром изгибов её плоского живота и весьма потрясающего для её визуального возраста бюста. Нижняя часть платья, или юбка, была выше колен. Вирал мог далее разглядеть растяжимую вызывающую татуировку, напоминавшую ей самой и её коллегами в подчинении Лоргеному о том, кем Изящная Адине является и будет являться дальше. Зверо-парень с чего-то предположил, что эта будто намертво набитая полоса простиралась словно до пятки, и мысль об этом приводила в сильное удивление вперемешку с респектом. Но всё же теперь, когда бесподобная скорпионша наконец сняла с себя отстёгивающуюся «блузку», Вирал просто не мог… просто не мог обратить внимания… О да, в итоге ну никак не мог отвести взгляда от её оголившихся близняшек, ореолы сосков которых были просто немыслимо подчёркнутыми и расписными. Сами груди, конечно же, не затвердели, как и остренькие соски. Было бы пока от чего… Но то, что они плавно и нежно колыхалась от каждого её вздоха, каждый раз слышимого будто последним и жизненно необходимым, временами стукаясь сосками друг о друга… и так бесстыдно поблёскивая от влажной местности и воды рядом. У молодого и интересного офицера ком встал в горле, в то время как сам он не соображал, что всё ещё продолжает смотреть на них с вожделением.  
  
— Ха-ха-ха… ох, надо же, моя лапочка! М-м-м, только не говори мне, что не видел голые сиськи раньше, Вирал! Хм, ну такие здоровые может и нет, но… не хочешь ли сказать, что потрахивал свою жену, будучи одетым, как и она тоже?  
  


_I Need Your Loving, Baby. Can't You See?  
I Need Your Loving You. Can Count on Me._

  
Весьма и весьма симпатичная для тех, кто больше тяготеет именно к плохим девочкам несмотря на свою давнюю кровожадность, женщина-скорпион, слабо размахивая большим и опасным хвостом в разные стороны, была умилена реакцией Вирала на не сказать что специальную демонстрацию своих сексуальных, горячих прелестей. Сама ведь захотела не одевать бюстгальтер. Особо никогда и не горела желанием одевать эту тряпку на очередную крутой мордобой, где такая удавка для груди вполне может порваться на раз-два. И делать из войны любовь греховную, но ярчайшую, аж до небольших капель спермы исключительно благодаря фантазиям. Так зачем хоть как-то скрывать свою невозможную красоту, если последнее, что могут увидеть жалкие люди и настырные, либо слабые зверо-люди перед своей смертью — это её мастерски отточенный, пронзающий небеса и вызывающие самые грязные желания из невозможных силуэт? Ныне же ситуация была однозначно другая.  
  
— Прости, зря сказала тебе это. Это первый и последний раз, когда ты слышишь от меня извинения.  
  
Вирал ничего не ответил. И не собирался. Он даже не ждал… и не ожидал, что она вдруг извинится за своё, хоть и пропитанное умеренным юмором без особого сарказма, но таки неосторожное высказывание. Теперь он осилил подвести взгляд к её лицу… такому прекрасному для чудовища, и такому родному для неродной. Искорки пламени, устремлявшиеся ввысь, позволяли заметить пятна на щёчках своей дражайшей госпожи, смахивающие на румянец? Минута от минуты не легче. Вирал не мог поверить, что Адине, с которой он долгое время воевал бок о бок с людьми… и Адине, которая стоит перед ним сейчас почти голая и настолько доступная в его поле досягаемости… это одна и та же личность.  
  
Зверо-парня стало заводить осознание этого, но он убеждал себя не заходить дальше. Ибо какой в итоге страстный секс без обоюдного согласия? Так, жалкая пародия. Или изнасилование… что было, несмотря на все прочие страшные противоправные деяния ему противно, во всяком случае потому, что он с ним не напрямую, но столкнулся. Видя едва заметное покраснение на лице разбойной матершиницы, у офицера стали рушиться догадки о её часто нескормном поведении. Он никогда не сомневался в её развязности с целью обдурить мужика либо избить его до потери сознания, а также смелой настойчивости. Так что за чёрт сейчас происходит? Платоническая дружба, долгое время бывшая краеугольным камнем общества этих двоих, бывалых воинов, «вопила» о неудобности нынешней ситуации!  
  
Но Вирал умел брать себя в руки. Осознав, что он не единственный, кто испытывает неловкость и беспокойство… И вроде бы от чего вообще… разве от «стриптиза», с помощью которого они перестали сильно дрожать от холода? В общем, это его утешило и успокоило, что вряд ли они будут делать глупости лишь из-за гормональных порывов, хотя… кто знает? Ничего невозможно знать даже наверняка, это известно всем живым существам во плоти. Через секунды, заметив долю раздражения и требовательности в её зрачках, подобных страстной и жестокой валькирии, он понял, что должен продолжить инициативу по раздеванию на себя. Хотел попытаться выглядеть джентльменом для своей ненаглядной хозяйки хотя бы со второго раза. Оттого закусил теперь верхнюю губу, понимая, что ему предстоит снять юбку госпожи. И, возможно, залезть под неё.  
  
О, восхитительная мечта ранимой души, граничащая с издевательством над собой… Вирал стал её осматривать, пытаясь сделать это быстро, чтобы Изящная лишний раз не раздражалась. Ибо могли быть более неприятные последствия, чем от снятия верха. Уф, залезать под одежду не придётся, юбчонка держалась на кнопках спереди и сзади… невероятное облегчение. Но это может быть совершенно неважно, если она не надела ещё и трусиков, боги! Чтобы ещё раз предложить этой несносной женщине план по спасению собственных шкур! Нет, всё складывалось правильно, если обращать внимание на логику, по которой Вирал и действовал, чтобы спасти себя. Вернее, спасти друг друга.  
  
Счастливчик офицер тяжко взглотнул, когда понял, что ему придётся наклоняться к её большим грудям, чтобы расстегнуть нижнюю часть платья. Поэтому, когда подошёл и наклонился, то как мог, держал взор на ухо Адине, пытаясь не смотреть ей в её кроваво-малиновый хищный глаз. Чёрная повязка на повреждённом облегчала эту задачу, однако томное дыхание возвращало ему потребность немедля удовлетвориться сексуально, причём грубо, отчего было очень сложно оказывать помощь. Начал он нехитрые манипуляции сзади, чтобы освободить громадный для обычного представителя скорпионий хвост. В этот момент, несмотря на прибрежную свежесть, очень хорошо знакомый запах женщины, ныне будто вдвое усиленный желанием, сбивал его с толку. Он нагло призывал наброситься и дать Изящной хотя бы в рот, жадно и опьянело сминая все пышные, оттого смертельно красивые участки её тела.  
  
Всё же успешно справившись с «задачей», примерный и учтивый малый наконец приступил к передней кнопке, с располагавшейся ниже молнией. Адине, перестав глубоко дышать, стала помогать ему снимать свою оставшуюся одежду здоровой рукой, чтобы точно без промедления освободить хвост окончательно. Завидев её мясистые, сочные бёдра, а также тату скорпиона на правом, зверо-человек разом проглотил слюну, чтобы ненароком не подавиться. Но ведь главным было совсем не это, правда? Пронесло… вторая генерал таки надела трусы. Неважно, что они подчёркивали абсолютно не нуждавшийся в бритье гладкий лобковый треугольник так, что части его по бокам были видны. И не имеет значения, что, вероятно, едва покрывали такие же в хорошем смысле здоровенные ягодицы… Ну кого Вирал вздумал вообще обманывать? Все эти свободные женские участки так сильно хотелось бесцеремонно, с засосами вылизывать и оставлять на них отметины от губ и укусов! Даже если бы желал обдумать план действий по шквальному совращению, то не выдюжил бы с такой сильно сладкой конфеткой из-за её непредсказуемого, одиозного нрава. Который в самом деле умудрялся смешиваться с изяществом. И скорее, не только из-за её колоссальной внешности.  
  
— Вот сука, песок мне сейчас ещё и под трусы залезет! Тьфу, блять… мало того, что он практически покрыл моё любимое платье! Ну да ладно. Спасибо, что продолжил, мой хороший убийца.  
  
Адине же, пока Вирал откланялся ей, хоть и понимала, что всерьёз испытывала его своим вызывающим поведением… играя на его чувствах чести, от которых он никогда не отречётся даже перед лицом смерти… пробормотала эти слова очень устало и вскинула назад свои, начавшие отсыхать, висевшие спереди волосы, чтобы они не мешали обзору территории. Глядела на песок слегка ненавистным взглядом из-за того, что он может быть вездесущ на любые части её шикарного тела. Но всё же она разглядела в этом почти что ночном пейзаже свою романтику и теперь просто смотрела вдаль, к звёздам… довольно вздыхая. Тем самым показывая, что она совсем не против быть на пляже со своим подчинённым.  
  
— Госпожа, нужно повесить одежду. Я займусь этим.  
  
Не обратив внимания, что это прозвучало так, будто Вирал регрессировал в своём развитии на пятнадцать лет, Адине ему пожаловалась на свою травму, тем самым смотря на самодельный слинг.  
  
— Чё-ё-рт, что я сейчас буду делать с этой грёбаной рукой? К ней не подберёшься, и к тому же кожа на ней наверняка липкая и грубая.  
  
— Если вы хотите осмотреть рану, госпожа Адине, я разрежу шарф и мы займёмся ей.  
  
Изящная на это лишь безучастно пожала плечами.  
  
— Что ж, Вирал. Если не жалко, сделай это.  
  
Решено. Зверо-парень, подстроившись сзади, стал искать удобный участок для того, чтобы разрезать шарф без сильных импульсов боли у своей роскошной хозяйки-бунтарки. Он пристально смотрел на шероховатости от завязанных узлов, и зацепившись за, по его мнению, беспроигрышный, стал разрывать когтями на пальцах опору самодельного «гипса». Он делал это максимально осторожно, дабы не поцарапать или от увлечения не растерзать его. Вытащив свой шарф, он бросил его к кипе одежды. И только было хотел развесить её на ближайшей ветке большого дерева, как вдруг опомнился и остановился у голой спины своей драгоценной госпожи. Опустился на колени, чтобы осмотреть рану ещё раз с того момента. Но как только распустил волосы для лучшего обзора, в его глазах стал появляться страх за её жизнь. Ибо очаг рваной раны в основном был на месте лопаток и верхней части позвоночника женщины-скорпиона, продвигаясь уже к нижней. И в итоге едва доходя до линии сиреневых с синими полосами полуоткрытых трусиков. Тут Адине одёрнула его.  
  
— Гмх… замри, Вирал. Сейчас пройдёт.  
  
Генерал придавила грудь своей могучей ладонью, чтобы на время унять боль, отчего давилась слезами. Но стойко терпела. Взрослому парню-офицеру меньше всего хотелось видеть, как его Изящная компаньон мучается, и он поспешил отстраниться, ругая себя. Однако в голосе старался не подавать разочарования.  
  
— Простите меня, вышло не очень красиво. К сожалению, у меня нет никаких идей, как бы закупорить эту рану. Но тем не менее нам нужно согреться полностью, позвольте кое-что попробовать…  
  


_Monday Morning at Your Feet.  
Sunday Now We Get No Sleep.  
Every Day of Every Week._

  
От пережитого стресса и противоборствующих конфликтов чувств Вирал уже еле соображал. И, вследствие этого, не мог ясно сформулировать свою мысль. Вновь близко подойдя к её спине, он обхватил звериными руками её гладкую талию и прижался к ней… к своему идеалу физической и волевой красоты… собственным телом. Рассчитывая, что тепло тел будет куда эффективнее и эффектнее огня. Это возымело должный эффект. Адине не стала его грубо отталкивать, что Виралу очень, очень льстило. Они оба, в благодатной тишине и под шум прибоя, дышали спокойно и ровно.  
  
— Если переживём этот кошмар… этого не было между нами, всё понял?  
  
— Так точно, госпожа Адине…  
  
Скорпионша заметила в тоне зверо-парня нотки сильной усталости, и это привлекло её внимание. Отчего повернула даже в такие моменты величественную голову и посмотрела на него.  
  
— Что с тобой сейчас такое?  
  
— Нет. Ничего серьёзного, не волнуйтесь…  
  
Но ведь прошло целых пять лет службы с ней… Вирал дальше хотел остаться с ней в дружеских и деловых отношениях. В крайнем случае накручивал себе, что давно мёртвая жена ничуть не одобрила бы такого поведения за во всех смыслах приглянувшейся юбкой. Офицер хотел остаться для генерала другом и напарником. Но теперь это становилось сложнее с каждой секундой. Он желал её нереально бурной, пламенной любви, но больше хотел подарить её сам.  
  
«Не беспокойтесь, богиня Манат*… Я стараюсь держаться. И не сделаю того, о чём сильно пожалею».  
  
Лет пять тому назад его дом был разрушен людьми. И его семья была убита ими же: жена и дочь, о которых он никогда не забывал с того страшного времени потрясения. Банда мародёров, отличавшихся помимо неприязни к зверо-людям также своими «расисткими», геноцидными взглядами, покусилась на то, что Вирал считал своим «святым» и своей жизнью. За все эти годы он никогда не был с женщиной настолько близок, как с той, которая была именно из них. И этот радикальный, бесправно настроенный мусор посчитал её предательницей своего рода… хотя, мирные граждане тоже могли бы так посчитать. Но не настолько, чтобы дойти до изнасилования с нелепым оправданием очистить её от зверо-людской скверны, вызвавшей сильную любовь и непорочную привязанность…  
  
Может, за время путешествий без чёткой цели и с жаждой мести ему попадались молодые и красивые… которых привлекал вид изгоя с привлекательным для его размеров телосложением. Но он понимал, что они «одноразовые». Что не станут любить его за красивые глаза и печальную историю из жизни, ставшую переломным моментом. Но по большей части из-за того, что оставался и будет оставаться предан своей жене. Потому гневно отвергал девушек, когда желание с их стороны было слишком явным и даже назойливым.  
  
Ромбовидный, обрамлённый узорами в золотистом цвете медальон — единственное, что осталось с того периода времени. Счастье, что он не был смыт волнами, пока Вирал неподвижно лежал «под» ними. Эта вещь напоминала ему о ней, и оттого он скучал всё сильнее с каждым днём, хоть и не позволял полностью ввергнуть себя в уныние, не забывая о чести воина. Которым он смог стать довольно быстро со своей дражайшей госпожой. Так что, из-за всего этого сильного вихря воспоминаний у него прихватило живот от чувства вины, хоть от подобных раздирающих эмоций скорее должна болеть голова. Пока воспоминания овладевали им, он и не предполагал, что стал намеренно пропускать чары интимной обстановки через себя, вдыхая аромат своей Адине и упиваясь им. Хоть умело старался не подавать виду. Однако генерал-скорпионша прервала его мысли.  
  
— Блять, Вирал, мне больно.  
  
— Где, госпожа…  
  
Поначалу будто понимавшая то, что молодой офицер вспоминал о своей погибшей семье и оттого смягчившая тон, Адине теперь уже стала злиться от такой нелепой растерянности своего подчинённого.  
  
— А сам как думаешь, гений мира… Или забыл, что обхаживал? Оттого тебе нужна сильная встряска ногой по морде? Нахуй всё… это конец, мы с увечьями здесь застрянем.  
  
Даже сейчас Виралу потребовалось проанализировать её слова и впитать информацию, чтобы собрать себя в руки и жить настоящим. Как он ещё не вспотел от воспоминаний о том кошмаре, представить сложно… Теперь, вроде бы зверо-человек и собрался с мыслями, однако осторожно протянул когти к ровным, плавным плечам женщины-скорпиона. Только она пыталась что-то возразить, но стало поздно буквально через секунду. Мощные, сильные, звериные пальцы с не присущей им нежностью стали массажировать шею Изящной, отчего слова у той заплетались в непонятный ком. Она без особых попыток сдалась, мурлыча и низко застонав себе под нос. А Вирал, не чувствуя того, что его отвергнут и отвесят затрещину, лишь продолжал практиковать собственную импровизацию в массаже, находясь в умиротворяющей тишине с ласкающими слух шумом океана и сдавленными стонами властной женщины. На этот раз ему польстил реверанс её большого хвоста, который раскачивался по бокам от испытываемого наслаждения.  
  
Теперь же Вирал, пока вытворял всё это, стал обретать заново потерянный, но временами заглядывающий в гости к его заблудшей душе жизненный смысл. Он улыбался во всю свою пасть, ибо ему по-жгучему нравилось ощущать результат своих действий. Её ворчание вперемешку с довольством, её желание подставить свои плечи ещё ближе. Ах, не может быть… она хотела дальше. Она не желала его для начала отпихнуть, чтобы привести свои мозги в порядок. Не сочла то, что он делает, домогательством… но ровно наоборот — искренней заботой, пусть и выраженной через достаточно откровенные действия. Даже тогда, когда он стал просовывать свой нос в её волосы, нежно вороша их и оттого прижимался ещё ближе. Ей воистину это нравилось, воистину.  
  


_Мне нужно твоё тело, я от него в экстазе.  
Мне очень нужно твое тело, детка…  
Как можешь ты этого не замечать или лихо притворяешься, зля меня?  
Как можешь ты заигрывать со мной без моего прямого участия, жестокая?_

  
Глаза Вирала, пока он не отрывался от своего занятия, стали разглядывать тату, обводившее тело Адине сверху от макушки и донизу, до левого бедра. Цвет уникальной наколки при лунном свете, близкой к поздней, ночью, выглядел почти что фиолетовым, и даже малость просвечивал. Зверо-парень уже признался сам себе, что теперь не в состоянии сдерживаться, однако пробовал запланировать всё так, чтобы не спугнуть свою госпожу. Которая, в свою очередь, была не против грубости и бестактности с его изголодавшейся по яркой, красочной любовной горячки стороны. Но мог ли он знать, что она думает о нём сейчас… Потому старался лишний раз не пялиться на её сладкую, «вкусную» грудь. Но кое-что определённо заставило его посчитать, что есть ситуация и похуже. Мокрые трусики Адине, пока ещё надетые на ней, будто цеплялись, прилипая к его паху. Сомкнув пасть, он зажал острые зубы и водил ими в разные стороны от раздражения, что сейчас все старания сразу уйдут под хвост… скорпионий. Такой внушительный, мощный… И болезненный, если взбредёт в голову схватиться с ним ради высшей цели — заполнить Изящную Адине до отказа.  
  
Пять лет воздержания. Пять проклятых лет безбрачия. Пять ебучих лет невероятной верности и преданности своей любимой, даже после её смерти. Неутолимая обида на людей может и помогла обрести ему новую цель в жизни, но также оставляла вопросы о том, кем он хочет быть и каким желает выглядеть перед другими.  
  
Отодвинув подальше в задницу свои страхи и предрассудки, Вирал, закончив страстный массаж, опустил руки на талию и обнял её куда крепче, чем в первый раз. Обнюхивал её спинку и будто впивался звериными когтями в кожу, отчего Адине певуче рассмеялась, в шутку попытавшись отшлёпать его позволяющие лишнего руки. Вероятно, ей было щекотно. Но это неважно, когда любовник действовал в правильном направлении, даря райскую негу себе и ей. Изящная стала чуть извиваться под ним, произнеся намеренно утробным и низким голосом предупреждающие слова на пару с довольным рычанием:  
  
— Э-эй, р-р-р… потише, тигр. Ты ещё… м-м-мх, вот здесь, да… ещё сопляк для меня. Так что не увлекайся, слышишь?  
  
— Слышу, госпожа… и прошу прощения за дерзость.  
  
Только он чуть сгорбился от смущения и высоко поднял голову, как заметил, что трусы женщины почти что развязались. Етить-копать, лучший момент в жизни. Хоть будут и более пикантные, если в итоге звёзды над ними сведут их к сексу. Адине, кажется, тоже ощутила этот неловкий момент. Но с чего-то не сразу стала их поправлять.  
  
— Вот чёрт побери.  
  
Тон, которым она произнесла очередное ругательство, не был похож на те, которые Вирал слышал раньше. Он какой-то низкий, но в то же время участливый. Желавший большего, но будто отрицавший это тем, что говорит далее:  
  
— Я тут на секунду подумала… может, отправить тебя на поиски города. А то много себе позволяешь.  
  
Вирал, услышав такое, тихо фыркнул, продолжая придерживать, похоже, расслабленное тело Адине. Сейчас он совсем не верил ей. Не верил, что она уже хотела закончить даже не сказать что с прелюдиями вот так просто. Могли ли слова и дела расходиться с чувствами? В самом ли деле Изящная думала о том, что сказала ему, захотев отправить его на поиски подальше от себя? Или притворялась, рассчитывая, что он из-за невозможности более держать себя в звериных руках от её потрясающей наготы, поступит ровно наоборот и заставит громко кричать его имя? Даже если бы они вместе отправились отсюда восвояси… стала бы она жалеть об этом — о том, что ушли с пляжа, оставив недомолвки недосказанными через действия? Впервые могущественная скорпионша поняла, сколь сильно на неё навалилась неловкость от того, что происходит. Хоть за «ширмой» собственной гордости не подавала виду очень умело, и Вирал практически верил ей. Но что-то всё равно не сходилось.  
  
Зверо-парню ныне было довольно сложно собирать мысли по полочкам и держать эмоции при себе из-за затуманивших его разум похоти и возбуждения от голого вида и нынешней покладистости своей дорогой госпожи. То, как она вела себя с ним сейчас и как открылась ему… никогда не происходило с ним до этой ночи. Не факт, что грозная скорпионша позволяла себе заходить дальше оголения тела с другими своими коллегами по оружию, хоть офицер не имел права сомневаться, что она с такой-то смачной фигуркой и скверным, но страстным характером давно не девственница. Смешавшиеся от пробуждавшегося инстинктов думы собрались в кучу, что не позволяло Виралу остановиться и задуматься над тем, что он сейчас делает. Тяжело взглотнув и чуть трясясь от того, что на него навалилось всё разом, резко выдохнул… Плевать. Им обоим сейчас несоизмеримо хорошо, и они хотели зайти дальше, зайти очень далеко. На время забыв о дружеских, платонических отношениях.  
  
То, что зверо-человек и женщина-скорпион, видевшие друг друга каждый день за всё время их общества друг друга и совместных операций даже не думали о сексе друг с другом… ставя приоритеты своего отмщения и выполнения приказов выше собственных, действительно заслуживало уважения. Тем самым они вверяли свою жизнь тому, кто ведёт их за собой — Спиральному королю. Но сейчас… тем более никто их не видит, даже у Лоргенома глаза не на всех участках шара земного. А если он мог наблюдать за ними, то наверняка порадовался бы, ведь и сам далеко не прочь быть в окружении страстных наложниц, потягивая для всех без исключения очередной бьющий по сознанию алкоголь как воду. Отчасти и это придало им обоим смелости продолжить нежность и ласки, так долго томившиеся в их израненных сердцах. Вирал стал ещё крепче обхватывать драгоценную Адине, едва запуская любовничьи руки к её горячему паху, и тем самым позволив ей утонуть в его заботливых объятиях, тем временем сгорая внутри от нетерпения.  
  
Чем ближе он прижимал её к себе, тем сильнее эрегированный член, которому всё ещё препятствовала, помимо неопределённости желания, ткань трусов, упирался к её монолитной спине. Отчего она почувствовала миленький холодок от его смазки на верхней области ягодиц и пошло захихикала. Предполагая, что зверь может быть очень… очень хорош и ненасытен в зверином сексе. Здоровой рукой скорпионша обняла одну из его рук, так бесстыдно, но осторожно тянущихся к клитору, и наклонила свою разбойничью голову прямо ему на плечо, не забывая о боли и стараясь допускать её как можно меньше.  
  
— Ох, Адине… госпожа, вы…  
  
— Цыц, Вирал. Делай, что задумал… м-м-м, вот так. Но не слишком торопись.  
  
Пару секунд поморгав и поняв, что ему не померещилось её недовольное от задержки ворчание, намекавшее, что она одобряет его развращающие действия по отношению к ней самой, он стал полностью отдаваться своему желанию. Ликуя в своём сердце, что она ему позволила, несмотря на свою жутчайшую травму. Либо она хотела отвлечься от неё, либо и правда скорее желала прочувствовать искру любви своего верного… даже ненаглядного подчинённого. Хотела понять, как он сумеет справиться с ней. Пока всё было более чем приятно. Ибо Вирал приложился своим носом к её шее, сильно вдыхая пьянящий запах возбуждённой несносной красавицы. Оттого закрыл глаза от довольства, продолжая принюхиваться и между тем плавно её облизывать, пробуя разгорающееся пламя похоти теперь и на вкус.  
  
Какой же он всё-таки притягательно-солёный, но в то же время по-волшебному сладкий от неловкости ситуации! Поразительно то, что стойкие и тяжёлые, но чудные духи, которые Адине любила использовать как перед битвами, так и во всех остальных случаях жизни, не выветрились даже после такой смертельной встряски, как грандиозное сражение на воде со ставшими более сильными, чем прежде, людьми. И мимолётная забава океана, низвергшего их на эту необитаемую точку. Которая оказалась тем самым местом, где пейзажи идеально подходили к тому, чтобы подбить их на горячее и распаляющее, чудное соитие, желание которого они удерживали непростительно долгое время в самом деле по объективным причинам.  
  
Милая и грозная женщина-скорпион решила прервать нежности к своей шее, раз очень хотела ощутить их и к своему рту, «обрамлённому» кроваво-алой помадой. И повернулась к зверо-парню своим шикарным практически голым передом, не обращая внимания на куда менее чувствительные вспышки боли от раны. Вирал, всё ещё не веря, что это с ним происходит, простонал с долей радости, видя перед собой эту совершенную красоту своего вида в абсолютно свободном доступе.  
  
Когда его любимая женщина сама плотно подсела к нему, разведя ноги в стороны параллельно к его ногам, чтобы попытаться полностью захватить его обзор своей недурной фигуркой и классными раскачивающимися дыньками… он тут же без стеснения прижал ладони, обхватывая её округлые бёдра и сминая их пальцами. На что она уже сама стала тереться своим носом об его щёку, обжигая своим любовным дыханием. И на что он попытался захватить её пасть в глубокий и требовательный поцелуй, но в итоге лизнул её по набухшим страстным губам из-за того, что она, шутливо, вовремя отстранилась. А именно могло получиться так, что он — ни на что негодный, распускающий руки на классные круглые женские формы любовник — по инерции опустил бы свою пошлую ухмылку прямо на её здоровые наливные груди. От попытки Адине лукаво рассмеялась Виралу прямо ему в его малость осмелевшую морду, пока тем временем гладила накрашенными когтями его грубую, словно хорошо прожаренную в огне битвы кожу на запястьях, которая часто была приправлена неважно чьей кровью, порой даже частями внутренностей. И стала ему бесстыдно причмокивать да продолжала его провоцировать нарастающей громкостью, когда головка члена в его трусах упиралась ей в пупок. Он оценил недавнюю шутку. И сам, абсолютно без комплексов, насколько это возможно спрятав когти и проводя подушечками пальцев по поразительно ровному и сильному для женщины торсу, наконец добрался до них, еле сглатывая от безумной похоти текущие рекой слюни…  
  
Изящной Адине и вправду есть чем гордиться помимо славных сражений, часто заканчивавшихся не менее славными победам с резким алкоголем, бьющим в ноздри перегаром и грязными сплетнями. Где мат слово через слово мог быть обычным делом, если гости подобных пышащих цветениями пафоса и гордыни празднеств напьются вдрызг, как хряки, и станут лезть к ближайшей короткой юбке со сверкающей тканью нижнего белья. Или бёдрам, так и просящимся к «заботливым» смуглым похотливым рукам, строя из себя даже богов или мессий в человечьем обличьи. Без стыда и совести, когда гормоны застилают мозг, а инстинкты нагинают логику раком, заставляя несчастную «орать» от боли небывалого наслаждения. И весь этот тупой фарс лишь ради того, чтобы оплодотворить сотню раз за ночь и сбежать без штанов с первыми лучами рассвета… с поджатой голой задницей и поблёскивающим от любовной смеси стволом, ещё не успевшим «зарядиться» заново. Неважно что это выглядело позорно, но в то же время пробирало на смех от забавности ситуации.  
  
Хоть по праву называющая себя Изящной не только из-за внешности, сочетающей в себе непримиримую дерзость и умеренно-гротескную впечатляющую красоту, могла иметь подобные, не могущие заканчиваться чем-то хорошим интрижки лишь ради опыта и клёвого кайфа от здоровенных рабочих членов внутри себя… или когда «отношения» с океаном могли ей надоесть… в итоге отдавала своё сердце второму. Отдавала своё сердце бушующей воде даже несмотря на то, что знала об отсутствии возможности у зверолюдей заводить потомство, и это очень и очень упрощало её половую жизнь. Но после того, что он сделал с ней сегодня… она в итоге признаётся себе, что всё равно вряд ли его когда-нибудь бросит на произвол судьбы. Даже её смерть этому не поспособствует, пока тот будет продолжать бушевать волнами.  
  
Но сейчас… Но теперь, когда она с охотой позволяет своему милому, верному «оруженосцу»… или скорее, другу, за милую душу примеряющую на себя роль сильно оголодавшего по сногсшибательной женской ласке любовника, делать всё, что взбредёт ему в его преданную ей и своей погибшей семье голову…  
  
«Смотри, сволочь. Не отводи взгляда, мразь… Сегодня ты меня искалечил, и я не буду прощать тебя за это ещё очень долго. Теперь я позволю ему… ему любить меня жарко и полно. Я, Изящная Адине, дам парню то, что он хочет! Бушуй сильнее и яростнее, ведь сегодня я тебя разлюбила».  
  


_Ты заставляешь меня работать днём и ночью.  
Ты заставляешь меня работать сверхурочно… тварь.  
Ради собственной забавы ты меня удерживаешь, как пса в наморднике._

  
Этот ошеломительно мягкий вес в его руке… эта притягательная упругость сводила офицера с ума! Он, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не наброситься губами к манящим сосками Адине и не обсасывать их с остервенением, следом оставляя порцию слюней, которая могла бы стекать по ним вниз… хотел смаковать её сиськи ладонями, глазами и чуть шершавым языком. Который заставил бы Изящную сдавленно выть и смеяться от щекотки, пока она тем временем потирала бы свою заметную бусинку для конца разогрева. Выглядело бы это слишком прекрасно, но он осторожничал. И, можно сказать, правильно делал. Потому что сомневался, сможет ли быть настолько хорош и горяч духом на пару с телом для госпожи своей мечты из-за достаточно долгого перерыва. Воспоминания о том, как он дарил жене свою любовь, всё же не нахлынули разом, но обрывисто из-за похоти, всерьёз застлавшей мозг и восприятие. Вирал подумал про себя, что впоследствии обязательно вспомнит всё, что связывало его с женой, и что он делал для этого во время их нежного, почти девственно чистого секса на тот момент. Потому-то зверо-человека в мундире нельзя было назвать неопытным. Всего лишь с отсутствием достаточной практики, но это невозможно поверить насколько быстро поправимое дело. Хоть и не обязательное.  
  
Адине, несмотря на то, что он медлил, была потрясена его решимостью продолжить игру на струнах чувств, пока ощущала прикосновения его пальцев, так напористо и игриво, будто дразня, разминающих сосок её левой груди. От такой чисто мужской шалости она довольно зашипела, продолжая покачивать хвостом в разные стороны. Решила пока не пускать его в ход и наблюдала за действиями своего нынешнего любовника. И смотря на Вирала, верила, что в эту ночь он будет нежен с ней в силу связывающих их души отношений, вряд ли резко переходя на новый уровень. Оттого ныне предпочитая развить их неторопливо и постепенно. Жаркие, одобрительные, не слишком громкие женские стоны возбуждали Вирала. Даже заставили его воспрять духом и расплыться в дикой хищной улыбке ей вслед. Пока офицер трогал будто расписные сосочки по очереди одной рукой, другой в это время блуждал по талии и бёдрам, нередко касаясь их внутренней стороны, и тем самым уже вынуждая её течь от восторга. Пока Изящная посмеивалась и периодически закусывала нижнюю алую губу под верхнюю, зверо-человек стал проводить когтём указательного пальца, едва-едва надавливая на кожу, держа путь прямо к идеально выбритому паху, ненароком касаясь лобка и клитора.  
  
Последние пару секунд этого смелого действия Адине замирала, еле дыша. Но из сильного романтического ступора её вывело то, что Вирал наклонился к её уху и начал соблазняюще, умоляюще мурлыкать, пока продолжал нагло блуждать по тако-ому мокрому паху, гладя его своей ладонью. Итак, она попыталась отодвинуть голову в сторону и закричала, с чего-то захотев привести его в чувство, пока он не натворил дел вот так сразу.  
  
— С-с-стоп, ты что… Что, блять, делаешь! Придурок!  
  
Подчинённый этого не ожидал, но не слишком-то испугался её реакции. Однако несмотря на то, что держался на ногах, всё же отскочил на несколько сантиметров. Почти сразу же Адине агрессивно обхватила своим хвостом его затылок, положив большое жало ему на плечо, готовясь его задеть. Вирал понял, что был пойман в тиски… но в такие он был только рад попадать за все годы службы и дружбы с ней, и оттого даже посмел кратко облизнуться перед её сузившимся соколиным взором. Он, с чего-то не задумываясь о том, что больно получит, по сути, ни за что, снова обратил свой взор на татуировку скорпиона, которую совсем не скрывала лямка трусов. Подождав, пока она успокоится от порыва эмоций и выдохнет, поспешил исправить ситуацию, теперь проводя пальцами по виску скорпионши, чтобы расправить назад оставшиеся налипшие волосы. Этот нежный жест успешно успокоил её, и взглядом она разрешила ему поцеловать её. Может, это была лишь игра… Может, она позволила неподходящим эмоциям вырваться наружу, чтобы проверить силу его желания… Чёрт его знает. Чёрт знает этих женщин, особенно столь резких на слова и действия… но красивых настолько, что так сильно хотелось пылко любить их делами физиологическими бесконечно. Спрашивать напрямую очень глупо.  
  
Вирал с чего-то решил, что Адине неспроста просит его сделать это… подарить ей желанный поцелуй с языком, который может доставить куда больше удовольствия, чем пальцы. Искорки пламени разгорались всё сильнее в его глазах, впрочем, как и у неё.  
  
Теперь, они это сделали. Они соединились устами и вовсю пускали в ход свои языки, даря другу как можно больше наслаждения и страсти. Во время глубокого поцелуя Вирал, пробуя оправдать свои догадки насчёт потаённой, томившейся страсти к своей обожаемой Адине, опустил руку, чтобы просунуть большой палец к трусикам и снять их, хотя больше хотел цепануть их когтями и разорвать на мелкие частицы. Генерал, умело завлечённая его полыхающими от любовного жара губами, резко и сбивчиво дышала ему в пасть. Часто прогибалась своим языком под его, тем самым нанося бесстыжие «удары с тыла», отчего не чувствовала его руки внизу. Либо уже плюнула на всё своей кислотной слюной и засунула противоречия в клоаку Вселенной, в которой они оба могут называть себя кем угодно в силу своих силы и гордости. Но являются лишь двадцати-триллионной её частью. С неохотой прервав пламенный поцелуй двух «половинчатых» душ… двух настоящих зверей с человеческим разумом… она нежно пропела ему, теперь уже точно не собираясь останавливаться:  
  
— Ты… чёртов льстец, о-ох! Толковый же, сука, из тебя партнёр… я та-ак поражена-а… Снимай с меня трусы, казанова, и не вздумай отнекиваться! Ты ведь этого хотел всё то время, что мы вместе находимся здесь, правильно?  
  
Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, всё ещё не убрав руку с плена прижавших её внутренних бёдер сумасшедшей, но потрясающе умной для стратега женщины, которая всегда видела его насквозь. Даже если Адине и догадывалась о том, что он думал о ней очень эротически и вполне смело для молодого зверо-человека… то, паскуда этакая, обожала мучить его полным неведением в этом вопросе. Ей так нравилось «душить» его догадками… от которых, если бы взял инициативу на себя, получил бы куда больнее, чем после сегодняшней битвы. Её всегда забавляло, что он просто так не мог напрямую обратиться к ней заняться с ним пламенной любовью от невыносимости держать её в себе, в целях инстинкта самосохранения и не упущения главной цели, ради которой он теперь живёт, из виду. Но наконец сегодня чрезвычайно жестокая женщина-скорпион сама искренне захотела позволить ему попробовать. Ему, Виралу, даже не нужно её упрашивать на продолжение, которое обещает быть очень взрывным… если он придёт в себя от счастья, свалившегося на него так просто, и в то же время непостижимо. Неужели разрушительному томлению горячих чувств к ней теперь пришёл конец? И она в самом деле позволит быть для неё хотя бы идеальным секс-рабом после сражений?  
  
От их переизбытка он сильнее углубил поцелуй, в то время как одной рукой, которой он мял грудь, приобнял её к себе за плечи, а второй — провёл пальцами по ткани трусов, прикрывающих большеватую вульву женщины и сжал её ими полностью. Вскрикнув от удовольствия прямо ему в пасть, Изящная любовница также углубила засос, насколько было для неё возможно. И пыталась свободной рукой прижать влагалище его рукой ещё сильнее, с большим обхватом. Она была очень рада в своей правоте, что дала возможность Виралу её настолько сексуально, весьма романтично обхаживать, в то же время сладко ублажая. Начинала становиться счастливой до предела, и не хотела, чтобы это светлое чувство хоть когда-нибудь кончилось…  
  
В одном она всё же помогла ему принудительным воздержанием — в бесприкословной преданности ей, своей госпоже. А также тем, с кем он вступает в масштабные схватки с людьми, и ради чьего владыки делает это.  
  
— Ты ведь хотел секса со мной все эти годы, что мы с тобой воюем? Вот только не надо теперь оправдываться, что ты прятал это желание обладать мной глубоко внутри только лишь из-за нашего с тобой служебного положения, за которое мы несём ответственность перед владыкой Лоргеномом. Давай любить друг друга сейчас. Мы точно согреемся и даже перегреемся, если будешь продолжать так ублажать меня. И… твоя нежность ко мне о-очень изумительна! Хе-х, какой же ты всё-таки плохой, Вирал…  
  
Он, как только Адине прервала ещё более страстный поцелуй, чтобы сказать все эти слова заверения в его ныне стойкой симпатии к нему, был ошарашен подобным поведением. И закатывал глаза от удовольствия, сопровождаемые её рваным, плавным… и таким покорным дыханием. В нём уже не осталось никаких сомнений, что это не сон. Удивительно, что с подобным совращающим сценарием они были у него нечасто. Впрочем, желание сорвать нижнее бельё с в совершенстве прекрасного тела было будто написано у него на лице. Скрывать такое от женщины… любой женщины, тем более во время чувственного и неторопливого секса с ней, изначально было пустой затеей и тратой нервов. Но если копнуть глубже, то он хотел не только мимолётного взрыва сверхновой в их сердцах, когда принялся бы жёстко трахать её по случаю… но показать через совокупление, что думает о ней. И насколько почтительно, а также романтично к ней относится. Как ни крути, самый потрясающе действенный способ.  
  
Осмыслив всю удачливость ситуации, зверо-человек вновь подарил краткий поцелуй своей, что немаловажно, зрелой женщине, на этот раз облизнув её алые губки и под конец прикусив нижнюю, дабы она замычала от удовольствия. А после встретился с ней полном решимости взглядом для того, что увидеть это и в её хищном малиновом оке. Помимо этого, Адине изображала нетерпение, для подтверждения этого ещё и наморщив лоб. Но даже едва-едва боязнь, поскольку сама тоже трахалась по желанию не раз в неделю, и даже не месяц. Но с этого момента она, похоже, нашла того, кто лихо сбросит эту невзрачную и тусклую статистику.  
  
Сейчас Изящная Адине стала медленно опускаться на подсохшую от полыхающего рядом огня землю, пока Вирал всё ещё держал госпожу за промежность мёртвой хваткой, в то время как другой поддерживал её за спину. Как ни странно, оба пламени — настоящее и зверо-человечье — полыхали синхронно друг другу. То ярко… то малость остывая, но через секунды разгораясь с большей силой. Офицер, следом подхватив генерала за пояс, позволил дать ей пространство для опоры, поскольку она вполне обоснованно боялась за свою повреждённую руку. Хоть и несколько минут страстных ласк назад будто вообще не вспоминала о ней… вероятно потому, что та не мешала их пышной любви. Опустив её, Вирал опустился сам, не отрывая звериных глаз от разбойничьей красотки. И, рассчитывая увидеть в нём всё те же шаловливые искры, он заметил их… но к этому контрасту эмоций в зрачках неожиданно добавилась нерешительность и дискомфорт. Поняв, что ласки ещё следует использовать, дабы окончательно расслабить тело сексуальной партнёрши, зверо-парень наконец подвёл пальцы под лямки тонких трусиков скорпионши и сперва решил поиграться с тёплым набухшим клитором над ними, вознамерившись вызвать у неё сильное нетерпение и жажду его члена внутрь. Он, пока слышал её певучие грубые крики пока что безо всяких слов, едва не захлёбывался слюнями от более мощного сигнала любовной горячки, которая знает слова «смелость» и «долой запреты». И которая так настойчиво била женским запахом «разыгравшихся» половых желез в его чуткий нос.  
  
— Как я, фух… Как я и повелела тебе, безродный сын… — пока Адине, громко отдышавшись от его очень нахальной выходки с заведёнными под её мокрые трусики пальцами, стала говорить с опьяняющим тоном в голосе эти слова напоминания, она согнула правую ногу в колене и стала водить им по его паху, чтобы член Вирала побыстрее набрал максимально возможный размер и капнул смазкой предэякулята на любую из эрогенных зон. — …ты тот, кто должен снять одежду с меня. Всю, чтоб ты знал. Сделай это, молю тебя… и войди наконец, мой раб.  
  
Вначале посмотрев на свои почти что яркие трусы, уже довольно намокшие от смазки в вышитом участке для члена, Вирал, в то время как пытался скрыть своё смущение от этих действительно искренних любовных слов, стал снимать сначала их. Обнажив вздымающийся тёмно-красный, готовый к удовлетворению глубоко таившейся феерии порока толстый кол, он стал торопливо, но умело запускать оба больших пальца под лямки атласного оттенка трусиков женщины. Следует ли говорить, что они намокли куда больше, и, скорее, не от прибрежной воды? Изящная Адине, прочувствовав то, что он, даже когда снимает трусы, умудряется быть деликатным по отношению к ней, одобрительно простонала вслед зверо-человеку, с несильным царапанием от коготков погладив его по груди. Он же бросил их недалеко от висевшей на ветке одежды. Прохладный воздух чудной ночи горячей любви обдавал несильными дуновениями член Вирала, отчего тот стал подрагивать. Сам же офицер, поняв, что так дело не пойдёт также и с вагиной госпожи, только захотел того, чтобы было не просто тепло, а жарко обоим гениталиям.  
  
— Что ж, да будет так… Выеби меня, мой хороший. Я полностью вверяю тебе себя.  
  
Адине, за свою жизнь бывшая полностью обнажённой чаще наедине с собой, чем рядом с мужчиной, всё-таки засмущалась, абсолютно не узнавая себя сейчас. Ветер будто бы с умеренной прохладой обдувал её широкий розоватый цветок, который она хотя бы стыдливо не прикрывала своими великолепными ногами. Но если застенчивость и читалась на её лице, то она была очень кратковременной. Поскольку теперь Изящная прекрасно понимала, что зашла достаточно далеко, чтобы прерваться. И, скорее, никогда не возвращаться к занятию сексом со своим преданным подчинённым. Продолжая сужать зрачок, она терпеливо ждала его обворожительной ласки, и пришла к выводу, что в случае чего подыграет ему.  
  
Может, она и раньше думала о совокуплении с Виралом на полном серьёзе, и не как о гормональном мимолётном увлечении? Причин для этого могло быть несколько, но самые подходящие — это: подарок за долгие годы службы вместе с ней, возможность подарить больше нежности и светлой эротики Виралу от воспоминаний по его погибшим жене и дочери, или же банальная проверка того, насколько он может быть хорош. Вот, связь между ними сплеталась ещё крепче, и пока скорпионшу всё более чем устраивало. Даже если в итоге они оба признаются в романическом отношении друг с другом и станут парой, от вида которой люди будут улепётывать на все четыре стороны, лишь бы сразу не погибнуть… Адине не могла сомневаться, что Вирал по-прежнему останется ей верен даже после союза с ним. По-прежнему будет падать ниц к её ногам, с жаром целуя их и выслушивая приказы, которые после этой ночи могут включать в себя и грязные садо-мазохисткие требования отъявленной спермотоксикозницы, которая станет зависима от его прикосновений к интимным местам… и особенно к хвосту, пусть на сегодня она посчитала, что тот обойдётся. Дабы эмоции, накопившиеся от очередного тяжёлого и кровавого дня, могли быть мигом выплеснуты подобными смелыми секс-играми. Эти мысли сильно будоражили «плотоядное» сердце Изящной Адине, отчего она совсем перестала сомневаться в своём нынешнем партнёре, и от любовной горячки стала живо представлять последующие эпизоды магматической страсти. Она знала, что ради её одобрения он будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы удовлетворить её, как всегда и было. Оттого его работа не только в войнах, но и в сексе может быть максимально продуктивной. Что Вирал уже давно доказал в первом случае.  
  
Сам же зверо-человек воспринял эти слова скорпионши, как просьбу. Подобная умеренная, готовящаяся к чему-то грандиозному, интонация не могла предложить других вариантов. Вирал, чтобы не дать себе волю и абсолютную свободу в жёстком соитии сразу и за одно мгновение, продолжал умело держаться. Даже когда видел раскрывшийся бутон Адине вместе с почти что красной от возбуждения бусинкой, ни в коем случае не забывая и про затвердевшие большие дыньки. Наклонившись ещё ближе с пошлой ухмылкой, да так, чтобы мокрая от невыносимого возбуждения головка члена елозила по её животу и ниже, оставляя смазочную полоску страсти… да так, чтобы эта до беспамятства страстная и опасная женщина захотела коснуться мясистого ствола своими наманикюренными когтями, что было сделано, пока сопровождалось соблазнительными вздохами и следом смакованием мужской частицы, похоже, искренней любви с его стороны, подобранном указательными пальчиком вытворявшей всё это по велению донельзя довольной госпожи Изящной Адине свободной руки… рассматривал невероятную «добычу» сверху вниз и выпускал капли слюней тогда, когда видел самые эротичные женские участки тела. Отчего та слабо дёргалась, но облизывалась вслед его взору и подводила свою руку, что вновь игриво царапнуть его плавно дышащую грудь, задевая его соски. Действительно, чем они лучше сосков женщины и чем обусловлены их права на пальцевую неприкосновенность?  
  
Некоторое время спустя зверо-парень вспомнил теорию и практику лизания половых губ, о которых он до этого признавался сам себе, что здорово подзабыл их. Адине была в восторге от того, что в кой-то веки он опустил голову именно туда, зная, что произойдёт дальше. Не слишком-то явная неопытность Вирала в сексе могла сыграть с ним всякое. Но он по крайней мере соображал, что и как делал. И насколько правильно. Вначале он решил обдать своим жарким дыханием внутренние стороны бёдер женщины, и неторопливо выпускал воздух к вагине, вдыхая её течный, убийственно блаженный аромат. Такая подготовка к более грандиозному не вызывала в Адине, кроме истинного наслаждения и гордости за себя, что она позволила ему, никаких других «лишних» чувств. Особенно, когда она стала чувствовать тёплый кончик языка Вирала, начавший вылизывать, словно большую рану, стенки участка верхней губы. Изящная в это сладкое время еле слышимо напевала любимые четверостишия по очереди: о происхождении могущественного драконьего рода из параллельных вселенных и о воспевании короля Лоргенома за жизнь, подаренную ей его руками. Необычную жизнь, где предусматривалась свобода выбора, которую Бог дал людям… но помимо этого преданность своему хозяину, которого в такой ситуации следовало называть вожаком. Который рассеял свои более развитые творения по всему свету, но они спустя года или месяца возвращались к нему, как к создателю, чтобы служить и считать это великой честью. В перерывах между строк подминала зубами нижнюю губу рта под верхнюю, громко мыча от восторга.  
  
Очевидно захотев куда больше страстных импульсов при помощи ныне пошлого языка Вирала, женщина-скорпион, ещё самую малость опустившись на землю и откинув от сексуального кайфа голову, обвела плечи старательного любовника своим хвостом и с его помощью прижала голову офицера к своей большой и просторной намокшей вульве. Тем самым рассчитывала, что шершавенький язык зверо-парня, щекотка кончика от которого сводила её с ума в отличном смысле, затеряется в её пространстве, не в состоянии или в нежелании выходить из плена горячих мокрых стенок. Вирал, с ходу поняв недвусмысленный намёк, только сильнее вжался губами, и едва не входя внутрь ещё и носом, с эротическим остервенением делал языком массаж всей её внутренней плоти. Это заставило сексапильную генерала-опасного членистоногого с горячностью кричать его имя. А крепкий, отборный мат, без комплексов допускавшийся ей на семьдесят процентов всего подобного времяпрепровождения, о котором с ней некоторые могут лишь мечтать и обламываться, только сильнее подстёгивал Вирала к новым безумным похотливым подвигам. Он был только и рад слышать очень обсценные, непечатные слова восхищения в свой адрес, ибо они означали небывалое довольство хозяйки его любовной работой.  
  
— Ох ты ж на кол дрочёный садить меня вдесятером разом… ебать раком пиздец как восхитительно! О, Вирал, ты потрясающий ёбарь и спаситель… я хочу быть твоей королевой… А-ах, в рот оно ебись… а ты — моим первым министром среди прочих-х. Чё-ё-ёрт, я наконец-то хочу быть твоей первой постоянной шлюхой!  
  


_Я жажду твоей пламенной любви, малыш… разве ты не видишь? Доверься мне!  
Я голоден от острой нехватки твоей любви, дорогая. Можешь рассчитывать на меня.  
В утро понеднельника я с жаром буду целовать твои ноги. Не противься мне.  
И в ночь на воскресенье мы не будем засыпать с каждым прошедшим часом. Положись на меня!_

  
Офицер слышал все эти проникновенные слова, с каждым из них прижимался губами к очень влажной вагине ещё сильнее и настойчивее. Он не мог поверить в это сразу, для него такие смелые изречения стали отправной точкой к тому, чтобы желать её полностью и быть с ней навсегда. Повсюду прикрывать её чудную ровную спину, дабы никто даже не позарился на её два изысканных прохода для больших длинных членов. Повсюду устранять опасности, даже отдалённо намекающие на угрозу жизни его всецело любимой госпожи. С этого момента он точно никому не позволит навредить ей. Даже своим союзникам и коллегам по оружию. Пусть это будут даже остальные три почётных генерала. Пусть это, блять, будет даже сам Лоргеном! Тот, кто в итоге сотворил его… и тем самым заслуживает уважения и подчинения к себе? Вирал, пока вовсю вылизывал всё набухающий от экстаза мокрый цветок драгоценной Адине, взял на заметку, что когда-нибудь обязательно трезво обдумает всё это. Однако насчёт защиты от врагов и их сторонников он точно решил, что будет так поступать ради неё и дальше… и, если дойдёт, принесёт себя в жертву битве ради того, чтобы она жила и думала о нём. Сейчас, пока слышал очень похвальные слова безумно жаркой любви, без пощады к начальнице продолжал дарить ей свою похоть довольно умелым для его перерыва языком, бесстыдно увеличивая темп и уже испуская хлюпающие звуки, пока стал входить и водить двумя пальцами по бокам.  
  
— О-ох, Вирал… ты удивительный зверо-человек… классный любовник… Я должна… нет, обязана была заставить тебя сделать это со мной да-авным-давно! Если б только этот обалденный секс произошёл между нами раньше… мы сейчас были бы непоколебимы, оттого и не понесли бы столько потерь со своей стороны… Продолжай, мой сладенький мальчик… ох, продолжа-а-ай! Не бери в голову, милый мой, сейчас она тебе не нужна!  
  
Адине, очень и очень довольная, теперь сама запустила свои пальцы на здоровой руке в его светлые волосы, чтобы потрепать их и ещё немного прижать голову Вирала к своему лону. Пасть офицера была слишком полна, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, поэтому он охотно согласился с ней, закивав головой и продолжая с усердием облизывать секретную точку, постепенно проводя ещё пару пальцев. Аромат женского пота, смешанного со стойкими цветочными духами. Вкус соблазнительных, заставляющих от обилия и терпкости запаха провалиться на месте женских соков, так и «изнывающих» от мысли омыть хоть какой-нибудь готовый к бою хуй. Животный инстинкт жёсткого спаривания предстал в их воображении во всей красе, дикутя свои условия дальнейшего развития событий, хоть и не полностью овладел умами шикарных боевых любовников. Оттого Вирал не смел забывать, что прежде всего то, почему он делает это со своей госпожой — это то, что он желает больше доставить ей удовольствие, чем в открытую потакать своим гормональным желаниям.  
  
Спустя около пятнадцати минут изумительного, незабываемого кунилингулуса, зверо-человек прервал его и стал переводить дух,. Что было вполне логично, ибо не хотел задохнуться, пусть и в столь вкусной нижней «полости» своей любимой женщины, которая и дальше будет вертеть им, как пожелает. Вдохнув в себя достаточно воздуха, он стал «бродить» губами по телу Адине, специально дразня её по пути к манящему клитору. Но едва-едва напоролся на участок недавней царапины, отчего скорпионша зашипела и напряглась. Однако возбуждение своим нежданным-негаданным партнёром никуда не делось, ибо участок известной раны был сравнительно небольшим. Это заставило Вирала прийти в себя и сфокусировать глаза во избежание дальнейших подобных случаев, особенно после того, как любовница предупредительно сжала его голову своими ногтями на пальцах.  
  
Навострив уши, зверо-парень прислушался к стонам женщины-скорпиона. Составил вывод, что сейчас они были недовольными и нетерпеливыми, но не от происшествия, случившегося только что. Её гортанные, растяжимые, пошлые звуки не совсем были похожи на певучие, застенчивые, чего-то опасающиеся, что и было во время удивительной ночи любви с его женой. Теперь разогрев спирально-божественного женского тела был более неуместен и вызвал бы дикое раздражение у столь дикой хищной красотки, со скорпионьим хвостом над круглой, упругой задницей.  
  
Не считая, что он чем-то рискует, а именно своими распаляющими греховные, но такие красивые желания чисто мужскими конечностями, Вирал вновь вкусил пьяную сладость губ Адине, проводя свой язык в её рот. Генерал поначалу хотела не совсем этого, потому начала высыхать. Но вскоре возбудилась заново, когда голый офицер сумел нащупать её головку и стал натирать её пальцами, отчего она едва не кончила на его колено. Итак, Вирал вновь пошёл по правильному пути, наповал усмиряя очень строптивое для своего искусственного вида создание, осторожно позволив ей опуститься полностью на землю. Пока с невыносимым жаром целовал её пасть в рот, своими бёдрами подводил член прямо в цель. Изящная ощутила своими ножками, что он достаточно внушителен, и сейчас так нагло касался её внутренних сторон. Похоже… Вирал смеет своим елдаком уже раздвигать их, чтобы перестать медлить и наконец войти в иной мир, где будут существовать только двое… Замечательное решение, замечательные чувства! Адине давно смирилась, что путь назад более невозможен и совершенно не нужен, а после, в этот момент истины, прервала поцелуй и погладила своего подчинённого по груди на сей раз нежно. Далее стала крепче обнимать его свободной рукой и хвостом, пока теперь сама освобождала пространство для максимально комфортного входа в будто протёкшее лоно. И всё же насмешливо, но с превеликим удовлетворением фыркнула в его сторону:  
  
— С какого времени ты стал таким дерзким… смелым… таким гря-язным и распущенным совриголовой, Вирал?  
  
— М-м-м, моя сладкая… моя прекрасная госпожа-а-а… ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? Не выдержишь моего напора? Мне, ох… мне не хочется быть излишне грубым… Но, яркий свет для моих голодных глаз, я ничего-о-о не буду обещать…  
  
Изящную не мог не удивить ныне довольно наглый и несколько неуважительный тон в его голосе. Но она посчитала, что когда-нибудь это должно было случиться… как сейчас случился их совместный секс со взаимными одобрением и жуткой «брачной» охотой. Сколько ещё черт они будут готовы переступить сегодня, как и собственную гордость либо уже неоправданную застенчивость… оставалось только догадываться и действовать по накатанной. Однако в такие моменты забыть о всяких там званиях стоило ради того, чтобы ничто не мешало им предаваться ошеломительной страсти. Даже столь назойливые предубеждения.  
  
— Жизнь тебе не дорога, я смотрю. О чём я говорю вообще, ведь ты же людей на раз-два косишь так же, как и я, но по настроению. Сын шалавы, хоть для нас, зверо-людей, такое выражение неактуально… А-ах, мой милый секс-мальчик, готовый на всё ради меня… разве сказала тебе, чтобы ты закончил? Ты, жалкое подобие творения Спирального короля. Ошибка его природы. Я лучше скажу, чтобы ты кончил в меня хоть куда-нибудь, мой герой!  
  
Виралу ничего другого не оставалось, как принять очередное оскорбление, не слишком-то его задевшее. Раз уж он давно принимал их, как шутку… как маску, за которой Адине прятала к нему более истинные чувства, чем проявляла на деле столько времени. Тем более последующая похвала мигом рассеяла его малую долю неприятия. Он тепло улыбнулся ей в ответ, хоть в нынешнем выгодном положении мог сморозить какую-нибудь искромётную остроту. Однако не забывал о своей безопасности в связи с частой импульсивностью шикарной любовницы, а также о том, что тем самым может её спугнуть и ненароком сделать фригидной. Ни он, ни даже она подобного ни в коем случае не хотели, ведь они оба синхронно поняли важность убийственно дикой любви именно сейчас, в их первый раз друг с другом. Посему Вирал стал поглаживать её горячую голову и распускать высохшие волосы в стороны.  
  
Наконец, подняв натренированную, жилистую правую ногу скорпионши и придерживая её на весу, он вошёл в изрядно мокрую вагину без томительных задержек, не желая замедлять темп и желая сразу доставить несоизмеримо огромное удовольствие. Полностью расслабленная, генерал стала негромко пищать от поочерёдных волн экстазного наслаждения, закрыв глаз и вдыхая воздуха через пасть, не забывая при этом мило улыбаться. Ни малейшего намёка на раздражение или недовольство в виде сморщенного лба. Вирал определённо шёл правильным путём, особенно после того, как стал сжимать его участки с тёмно-синими волосами. И, во время страстных, грубых толчков постепенно опускал руки с когтями, проводя пальцами по висками, шее, плечам, пока не добрался до грудей. Отчего сам горячно завопил и сильно вжал их в свои ладони, потирая сосочки свободными пальцами и продолжая без пощады вдалбливаться в Адине.  
  
— О-о, чё-ё-рт… Ви-ирал… ты дьяволский монстр… а-а-а-ах, сука. Деликатная дефлорация… в-у-у-х… не твой конёк, парень. И всё равно ты… в край сумасшедший секс-гигант! Давай дальше, ебать тебя в жопу!  
  
Зверо-человеку было до безумия приятно это слышать. Но всё же он и дальше не позволял быть полностью подконтрольным звериной, магматически жаркой похоти. Продолжая дарить умелые проникновения до большой матки скорпионши в быстром темпе и с громкими хлюпающими звуками, он успешно складывал слова и предложения, тем временем облизывая всё, до чего мог дотянуться и что сильно возбуждало, пока с усердием её трахал.  
  
— Слишком долго во мне копилось чувств и страсти к тебе, моя ненаглядная Изящная Адине… Мой идеал совершенной красоты и бесстрашия. И я был бы не против ждать столько же времени, лишь ты бы была мной довольна, моя прелесть… Этот случай… он изменил нас.  
  
— Ты прав, чёрт тебя подери балкой в пасть! А-а-а-х, блять, снова эта разнесчастная рука…  
  
Тут же зверо-парень вспомнил о ней, однако на этот раз новость о руке раздалась громом среди ясного неба, раз уж он сильно увлёкся дарить невыносимо мощную любовь своей не слишком уж тайному объекту обожания. Отдаляя ногу оправданно капризной Адине совсем немного назад, Вирал стал входить помедленнее, однако направил твёрдый член вправо, насколько было возможно.  
  
— М-м-д-да-а, еби меня дальше под этим углом, молодец! И всё же ты был бы идеальным любовником, если бы заставил меня своими сексуальными действиями забыть об этой грёбаной травме.  
  
Молодой и горячий офицер предполагал, что это мог быть хороший вызов его нынешнему самодовольству. Однако решил плюнуть на это, просто продолжая в почти изначальном темпе резко раздвигать стенки, сильно упираясь в правую сторону. Какие бы то ни было сдерживания были не то что нежелательны, но и попросту недопустимы. Иначе никто из них не кончит с бурей эмоций, и выйдет шаблонно. Рыча и выпуская капли слюней, падавшие на невероятно прекрасные округлости классных титек, Вирал наклонился к ней и не слишком остро вцепился зубами в её плечо, всё сильнее наращивая темп у члена. В это время его искренне поражало то, что даже яички стали заходить частично дальше половых губ, прямо между стенок!  
  
Адине не могла понять, на каком по счёту небе она находилась от счастья, но во время такого эффектного и безмерно горячего секса смела предположить, что оказалась выше всех существующих Вселенных. Она искренне старалась «играть» своему Виралу музыку в виде пошлых нецензурных выкриков, громких вскриков, смачных хлюпаний и обжигающих кожу стонов… включая восторженные шипения от каждого жёсткого захода головки и хаотичные шелесты хвоста. Обвившего его плоский с кубиками живот одним разом и касаясь жалом, в котором пока не было яда, его спины, чтобы исцарапать её от любовных рефлексов. Хоть спина зверо-парня и была изрисована военными шрамами, Адине не захотела давать ему поблажек и сейчас, вырисовывая полосы и разные простые узоры, с которых умеренно стекала кровь. Однако, Виралу, как ни странно, это пришлось по душе. Но затем, с каждым жарким мгновением с женщиной своей мечты, он понял, что скоро окончательно сдастся перед инстинктом совокупления… пока вдыхал феромоны партнёрши и запах крови с его спины. Это стало последней каплей. И теперь, полностью отдавшись собственной природе, Вирал абсолютно не сдерживал себя, всё быстрее двигая членом внутри невероятно хорошо разработанного влагалища скорпионши и засасывая с прикусом её до сих пор яркие алые губы, словно они оба вот-вот полностью упадут в омут разврата, забравшего их с собой в сказочный мир, ощутить присутствие которого дано не каждому… Кто знает, сколько могло продлиться это захватывающее оргазменное путешествие, где наивысшему наслаждению, вероятно, не может быть конца…  
  
Пара зверей… пара людей… пара искусственно созданных созданий, поняв, что теперь они полностью в её власти, продолжала дарить ошеломительные мгновения нереально жаркого секса, сильно обхватывая талии руками и ногами и стимулируя себя при помощи участков возбуждения на страстно сплетённых телах друг друга. Для Вирала этот очень чувственный секс значил достаточно многое. А именно: разовое восполнение всех лет его безбрачия, что действительно оказалось возможным.  
  


_Потому что нам нужны тела друг друг друга.  
И дело в том, что нам нужны старстные обоюдные ласки друг друга.  
Каждый Божий день. Каждую чёртову неделю.  
Смертную вечность ли? Почему бы и нет, правда?  
_

***

  
На следующее утро донельзя довольный по-ненормальному, по-животному вихревыми эмоциями, которые дала ему недавняя ночь, зверо-человек проснулся первым. Однако не желал вставать сразу будто с первыми лучами солнца, так резко и бесцеремонно охватывающими пляж, от которых стало слепить глаза даже при его уникальном зрении. Как и не желал выходить из плавящего член нутра своего «идола». Глядя на подмятую и очень счастливую под его телом спящую Адине ему взаправду хотелось петь серенады, конечно же, про себя. В такт родившейся, либо вспомнившейся песне о перерождении, Вирал, посвистывая, начал несильно наклонять голову по бокам, в то время как снова стал расправлять излюбленные, ныне яркие тёмно-синие локоны. Изящная, как оказалось, тоже проснулась почти сразу же. Вернее, в тот момент, когда любовничек будто вовсю нежно «гладил» скорпиона, набитого на её бедре, своими когтями с разных сторон, отчего не собирался сдерживать своих донельзя блаженных стонов по перепавшему ему небывалому счастью. Но не стала поднимать ранее подправленное давно смытым тональным кремом веко неповреждённого глаза, всё сильнее прижимаясь к голому офицеру рукой и хвостом. А также помогая сочному и мокрому от смеси любовных соков елдаку продолжать заполнять её изнутри своим замечательным размером.  
  
Так они пролежали в столь желанных, ранее невозможных объятиях друг друга ещё около десяти минут. Женщина-скорпион открыла хищный глаз тогда, когда зверо-человек вздумал вылизывать раны на её плечах и шее, нанесённые им его челюстью во время бешеного соития.  
  
— Э-э-эх, тьфу. Жалкий ты всё-таки тип… мой дорогой. Теперь сделай, наконец, что-нибудь полезное и принеси мне мою юбку. Перестанешь пиздострадать всякими недоёбанными глупостями насчёт нас с тобой…  
  
Конечно же, Вирал и в этот раз не посмел отказывать ей в просьбе, хотя теперь верил в грандиозные изменения в их отношениях. Наконец, нехотя вышел из неё, перед этим чмокнув в алые губы, закусив нижнюю и замурчав вслед, на что она ответила игривым клацанием своих зубов и кратко лизнула кончиком языка его губы, направился по её поручению за одеждой. Как только передал ей, она тут же стала елозить в переднем кармане и достала из него плотно закрытый металлический короб, на крышке которого выгравировано изображение эмблемы элитных войск Спирального короля. Открыв лёгким движением пальцев, Адине, вздохнув с облегчением, обнаружила в нём свои сигареты в чуть более плотной светло-коричневой бумаге, так удачно нетронутые водой.  
  
— Вирал, возьми одну и подожги её.  
  
Зверо-парень раньше видел такие вещи, пока странствовал. Вид пользования «палочкой», от конца которой исходит дым, что он считает странным, не был чем-то необычным. Скорее даже заурядным для менявшихся пейзажей. Потому плохо помнил, с какой стороны зажигать. Ибо хоть однажды курил сам, и временами видел госпожу с подобной штукой в зубах, но пробовал сам очень и очень нечасто. Даже ненароком забыл запах этой вещицы.  
  
— Не на том конце жигаешь, сучий идиот! Ты всё-таки ещё зелен для настоящей жизни, дай сюда!  
  
Будто бы забыв про боль, Изящная, всё ещё полностью голая, вскочила с земли и выхватила обёрнутую в светло-коричневую бумагу «палочку-выручалочку» вместе с перманентной обсидиановой зажигалкой. Сев на то же место, будто это её нынешний трон, она зажгла её. И, плавно откидываясь назад, стала втягивать в себя её крепкий дым, отчего чувствительные жабры Вирала начали зудеть. Однако он остался стоять рядом со своей горячо любимой госпожой, видя, как она с откровенно дьявольской хитринкой улыбается за сильным, густым дымом от качественного табака, вспоминая всё, что произошло за прошедшую фантастическую ночь. И отчего сам улыбался, как влюблённый дурачок.  
  
Некоторое время назад, пока смотрел на картинно расслабленную Изящную Адине перед собой, пока смотрел на все её открытые потрясающе красивые прелести… на её ноги, на её талию, на её миловидно-опасное лицо… тоже захотел покурить в её обществе. Но передумал, поскольку в итоге посчитал запах слишком едким для его обонятельных рецепторов и не хотел раскашляться добрые несколько минут от неудачной попытки затянуться столь забористой травой. Усталость ни с того ни с сего снова стала подкашивать ноги Вирала и утяжелять его веки. Но он помнил, что теперь необходимо собраться с духом и отправиться на поиски хотя бы аборигенов. И всё же каким бы страшным или благоприятным ни был бы этот день, ночь сладостно-распутной любви очень ярко украсила его, сделав также стоящим того, чтобы продолжать жить дальше и не бояться смерти. Или смертей.  
  
Подождав, пока Адине вдоволь надышится тем, что скурила довольно быстро, он обнял её за плечи и положил голову на одно из них, стараясь прижать её к себе максимально осторожно и максимально приятно. Властная женщина-скорпион, с готовностью раскрывшая себя с нежной стороны тому, кому она теперь может полностью доверить свою жизнь, приняла его жест, мурлыча в ответ любовнику. И, пока Вирал упирался головой к её шее, начиная её целовать и облизывать, Изящная подхватила его щёки и подвела голову к себе, следом пристально посмотрев на него.  
  
— Итак, Вирал… хочешь ли ты пойти прямо сейчас. Готов ли будешь пойти сегодня, неся меня на руках до ближайших лекарей, пусть они даже за тысячу миль… или мы будем хозяевами своей жизни прямо здесь? И, наконец, дунем вместе? И, наконец, попробуем любить друг друга также и засветло? И, блядь нахуй разъеби во все дыры, попробуешь загнать лысого по мои гланды, или за анальное кольцо, если хватит смелости? Ради тебя, мой дорогой жнец, я забуду о своей боли, как ты забыл о своей.  
  


_Я хочу стать сегодня для тебя большим, страшным и пошлым волком.  
  
Позволь мне подарить тебе кусочек рая._

  
\---  
  
*Манат — древнесемитская богиня судьбы и возмездия.


End file.
